


Life Will Be Dark

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bribery, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Popular Magnus, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unpopular Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec doesn't fit in, he knows that. He's stuck being the silent unpopular kid whilst his sister is out partying with Magnus Bane and his friends.</p><p>Sometimes Alec wishes he were more like her, but sometimes he wishes that her friends just didn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anxious

Alec Lightwood had the social skills of a butterfly in high winds. He always felt as though the world was ready to screw him over, whatever he said wouldn’t change that. He couldn’t impress people with his fashion choices like Magnus Bane, he had no special skills to woo anyone with. He was hopeless in high school.

Magnus Bane, on the other hand, was a social master. He hosted parties, had big groups of friends, people even fought over who would sit next to him at lunch or in class. He had it all. Add that all to the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous, Alec could never match his excellence. 

Alec wondered how Magnus managed to keep up with everything. He was on top of his work, even when he spent half of his entire high school life planning parties and making out with various people. Alec had nothing against Magnus hooking up with random students, he was - in fact - jealous of the various students. Alec was certain that he spent half of his life standing in the hallways biting his lip as he watched Magnus make out with other students. 

He wanted that. 

Every time he looked at Magnus, he felt some kind of need for the boy. He didn’t want to feel the need, it terrified him. Nobody knew about Alec’s feelings, well, nobody except his sister - Izzy - who was currently in her Sophomore year at high school. He hadn’t specifically said he had feelings for Magnus Bane, but he told her that he was questioning his sexuality. He also told her that it terrified him. 

Izzy had comforted Alec the entire night when he first told her, she tried to help him out of the self-doubt. She told him that there was nothing to be terrified about, questioning his sexuality was natural. She even surprised Alec when she said that she first noticed girls when she was eleven, Alec was shocked by the information - he hadn’t thought Izzy would be so honest with him. 

Even though their relationship at home was somewhat flawless, their relationship at school was non-existent. 

Because Izzy had social skills.

Because Izzy was the one who usually ended up sitting next to Magnus at lunch.

His Sophomore sister was popular, hanging out with the seniors, going to parties. Meanwhile, Alec spent his evenings studying or watching shows that nobody else seemed to care about, sometimes he just stayed laying in bed - staring at the ceiling (once or twice he’d cry, but he’d never let anybody know about that).

Alec had no clue how he and Izzy were even related, she was beautiful. Alec would look in the mirror and wish he didn’t own one. On the worst days, he’d cover his mirror. 

It was worse when Alec walked through the school hallways, he saw Izzy with her friends - the Clarissa girl, Magnus, Raphael, Simon, Jace. She had them. She had friends.

Alec had nobody.

He was just glad that Izzy hadn’t told anybody about his sexuality. That was one thing he could be happy about, that and his grades. Other than that, his life was miserable.

Izzy was praised by their parents for her social skills, for ‘actually going out and talking to people’, whilst Alec was scolded for staying in his room all night. 

Alec had heard many people say that he’d grow out of his awkward phase, he’d be more confident, he’d get friends.

That was a blatant lie.

It was probably never going to happen, Alec would find himself living at home in his thirties - too scared to leave his room.


	2. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec examines the popular group of friends that his sister is a part of.

Alec found himself almost stranded in the school hallway, he stared ahead at the crowd of students. He didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be at home - safe and warm in his bed. 

He could see Izzy in the crowd, she was laughing with the red haired girl. They shared glances, the kind that Alec had never shared with anyone. He looked to the side of the two girls, where a girl Alec recognised as Catarina Loss was talking animatedly to two boys, Ragnor and Raphael.

Alec didn’t want to think in such a way, but he wanted to know where Magnus was. He wasn’t with them, which was odd - because even Camille was there. 

Alec continued to stare at the group.

He was distracted, however, when he was suddenly brushed to the side by somebody rushing through the hallway. He jumped at the contact but then watched the person. It was Magnus. 

Alec was invisible to him.

The boy stopped by the group of friends, he interrupted whatever was happening to talk. Alec moved over to the lockers and leaned against them, he continued to watch the group. He continued to watch Magnus. The boy was beautiful, as always. He was dressed in his regular clothes - bright, shiny and colourful.

Well, that was Magnus after all.

Alec had to focus on something else, anything else in fact. He spun away from his locker and made his way to the student notice board on the opposite wall. He wasn’t going to join any of the clubs, God forbid that. Nobody would accept him anyway. He looked at the various clubs and wondered why there were so many. Even a Pokemon GO club in the school gym, being cooped up inside a gym (that wasn’t even a gym on Pokemon GO) kind of seemed to ruin the point of the game. He noticed, underneath ‘Downworld Club’, Izzy’s name.

Downworld Club was in no way a club, it was a group of popular people meeting up and planning parties. They’d get drunk, or high, and just make out for the entire night. Magnus was like the leader of said club, so of course Izzy would sign up. 

Alec suddenly found himself thinking of Magnus’s lips, how they had been on so many other lips, but Alec wanted them on his. 

No, he didn’t, he didn’t. 

Alec didn’t want to think of Magnus like that, but sometimes it couldn’t be helped. 

He focused on the board again and then turned away, everyone knew he wouldn’t sign up for something so why did he even try to make it look like he would. The clubs weren’t interesting to him, and he wasn’t interesting to the clubs. 

He moved down the corridor, getting closer to the group of friends. As he walked past them he could hear Camille cackling about something.

“God Izzy, how does it work? I mean you’re always dressed to impress but your brother barely even tries to get dressed.”

Alec paused, he went tense. It was obviously about him, there was absolutely no doubt about that, because there was no reason that it would be about Max. Alec moved again, this time faster than before - he had to escape them and their judgemental looks. They were cruel and he didn’t want to be their victim, not this time. Alec hid around the corner once he reached it, closing his eyes instantly. After a few quick breaths, he opened them again and took a look at his surroundings. 

Nobody even noticed him standing there. 

Nobody cared.

He pushed himself away from the wall and continued down the hallway, he just had to get to class so he could be distracted.


	3. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec overhears a conversation between Magnus and Raphael, one he probably really shouldn't have heard.

Class was the best distraction Alec could ever ask for - even if he did share the class with Magnus Bane and Ragnor Fell. They barely made a noise, however. Alec knew that they were well behaved in their classes.

To think someone can be hooking up with seven people one night and getting straight A’s the next.

That made Alec almost furious, they were all rounders. Gods of high school. The jock type, they didn’t even play any sports. 

When class ended, Alec stood up first and rushed out of the room, he wanted to escape any taunting from the boys before it happened. He dodged several students through the corridor, he didn’t know exactly why, but he knew he had the urge to hide. 

He managed to slip into the boy’s bathroom before anybody else and then hid in the cubicle at the end. 

Alec was scared and he had no idea why. He locked the cubicle and leaned back against the door. He froze when he heard the bathroom door open again. He recognised the voice straight away.

“Oh we all know the boy has issues.”

Raphael Santiago.

“Raph, that’s not fair.”

And Magnus, perfect.

“Oh it’s totally fair, he’s a freak with issues.”

“He’s Izzy’s brother.”

“How?” Raphael snorted out a cruel laugh, “they’re nothing alike, she’s hot and he’s… Well, what’s worse than not?”

“Raphael!” Magnus hissed to the other boy, Alec was completely confounded, it seemed as though Magnus was actually standing up for him. But why?

“It’s true Magnus, the boy is a lanky freak with nothing good going for him, even your grades are better than his.”

“We actually both have the same grades in most of our lessons,” Magnus tutted, “Alec is a nice boy, we just have to give him a chance.”

“What happened to you?”

“If you must know, I had a bit of a… Heart to heart with Izzy the other night.”

“Heart to heart? Or body to body?” Raphael let out another laugh, “I mean you must be tongue deep in those panties.”

Magnus sighed loudly, “Raphael, that was a month ago, we’ve both moved on to better things.”

Alec almost gasped, Izzy and Magnus? That was something entirely unexpected.

“Better things, Clary and… Who are you hooking up with now?”

“My hook is currently waiting to catch someone,” Magnus was probably adjusting his make up as he spoke, Alec had seen him do that before.

“Camille?”

Magnus let out an odd noise, “been there, done that.”

“How about that Wayland boy?”

“Oh lord no, I thought he and Lewis were hooked on each other.”

Raphael scoffed, “Simon. He and Simon have been flirting, but if you hook the Wayland boy, Simon could become mine.”

“Oh as if he’d like you.”

Alec quietly moved back to sit on top of the toilet lid, he was probably going to be in there for a while and it was obvious the boys hadn’t noticed him yet - he couldn’t exactly leave the stall, could he?

“If I get Simon Lewis to fall for my charm, you have to do something…”

“What?”

Alec didn’t hear Raphael, he must have whispered to Magnus. That only terrified him more, he wouldn’t know what they were up to.

“No way!” Magnus practically yelled.

“Shake on it.”

“I wouldn’t be caught doing that to Alec Lightwood.”

Alec was pretty sure he stopped breathing.

It was about him, and after Magnus’s words - it was something bad and probably sexual. He covered his mouth, hoping he wouldn’t let out a sob of any sort.

“Whatever,” Raphael rolled his eyes.

After hearing footsteps and the bathroom door close, Alec was certain that Magnus and Raphael had left. So he took a deep breath and opened the stall door. He walked out, prepared to head straight to the mirror, and froze.

Magnus was staring at him (well, the reflection in the mirror), halfway through applying eyeliner. He dropped his arm and turned to Alec.

“Uh, hi.”

Alec stood still, staring at Magnus. He wanted to speak, confront him about what had been said. Instead, he zoned out. He forgot that the world around him existed, it just turned into white space.

There was nobody.

There was nothing.


	4. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec ends up meeting someone who could change his life.

“Alexander!”

Alec snapped back into reality, Magnus Bane was clicking his fingers at the boy but he looked as though he didn’t want to touch him. 

Alec glared at Magnus again before running from the bathroom, distractions, that’s what he needed. Magnus Bane didn’t want him in anyway whatsoever, perhaps he should have seen that one coming. But of course, it wasn't like Alec liked him or anything. 

As he ran out he heard a yelp, then he felt a body, and then he heard a pile of books falling to the floor.

A girl with long (intricately braided) blonde her quickly crouched down and gathered the dropped books. 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” the girl rambled as she stood up again, “I uh, can you show me where Ms. Fray’s classroom is?”

Alec stood quietly for a moment, then he finally spoke, “y-yeah, I’m in there next.”

“Oh cool,” she flashed him a sweet smile and held out her hand, “I’m Lydia Branwell.”

Alec slowly moved to shake the girl’s hand, in all of his years at high school, he hadn’t known someone to be this nice straight away, “I’m Alec, Lightwood.”

“Are you okay? You look kind of… Panicky.”

Alec could tell the girl the truth, nobody spoke to him, but then she’d probably leave him too. He could make up an elaborate lie. Or he could even tell her what he heard in the bathroom. 

After releasing a sigh, Alec spoke as he and Lydia began to walk, “I uh… Well nobody really associates themselves with me - I’m a freak here.”

“A freak? You shouldn’t refer to yourself like that, I’m sure you’re not a freak, Alec.”

“I don’t really… speak. I’m just… I’m just a freak in high school, I’ve learned to accept it. I guess, as well, I was just in the bathroom and- I heard some people kind of saying… cruel stuff about me.”

“No, you shouldn’t have to accept it. And really? People are saying stuff about you?”

“Yeah,” Alec bit his lip and stared down at the ground, “but as I said, I’m used to it.”

“Alec, that’s bullying, you shouldn’t be ‘used to it’.”

Alec shrugged, the girl really seemed to care already - something Alec wasn’t used to.

“Well,” she stopped and stretched to place a hand on Alec’s shoulder, “I’ll be your friend.”

“You will?” Alec let himself smile down at the girl, she was sweet and she seemed honest. She gave him a swift nod and he let out somewhat of a chuckle, “thank you,” Alec wanted to keep her as a close friend forever. Of course, she could have still been playing some sort of prank on Alec, perhaps she was just going to embarrass him in the future. 

“So,to Ms. Fray’s class?” Lydia playfully leaned into Alec as they began to walk through the hallway. 

Alec was still smiling as they walked towards the classroom, as they walked past the bathroom Alec noticed Magnus leaving through the door with his head hanging down, he looked guilty and awkward. 

For once Alec felt somewhat powerful, he knew it was probably the moment with him in the bathroom that made Magnus feel guilty, and that felt good.


	5. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus made a promise to Izzy, he plans to see it through.

Magnus watched as Alec walked past with a small blonde girl, he was surprised for a moment - Alec having a friend just seemed odd. 

He felt awful for thinking that.

He also felt awful for Alec, he had heard the conversation in the bathroom. Perhaps he misunderstood the end of it though. He probably heard Magnus say ‘I’m not going to do that to Alec Lightwood’, perhaps he thought it was something like kissing him or having sex with him… 

Magnus hated to say it but it was worse than that. 

Raphael had told him to ‘pull a Carrie’ on Alec, bring him to popularity so he felt comfortable and then humiliate him in front of everyone. 

Magnus could never do that.

Especially not after Izzy had spoken to him all night about Alec and his fragility. 

_Izzy sat on Magnus’s bed with a heavy frown on her face, “I know everyone thinks making fun of Alec is all fun and games but… I’m just scared that it’s going to get out of hand. He doesn’t even look at me at home anymore unless I go into his room. I know I also ignore him at school but… Bullying him is-”_

_“I understand Izzy,” Magnus quickly nodded, “I do, I won’t be cruel to him and I’ll try to stop anyone else from saying anything.”_

_“Thank you Magnus,” Izzy leaned in to embrace Magnus, “you’re a great friend.”_

_“A great friend but a horrible person.”_

_“Magnus… It’s hard not to bow into the peer pressure your friends put on you, especially with Camille and Raphael in the group.”_

_“I won’t let them be mean to Alec anymore, I’ll try not to.”_

_“Even if they are, just make sure that you’re not. Please.”_

_Magnus nodded, he glanced around his room and cocked his head, “about Alec…”_

_“I don’t know what’s wrong with him, before you ask.”_

_“I think he has social anxiety, that’s what it seems like. Look if he needs any help in the future-”_

_Izzy held up her hand, “he won’t take help from you Magnus. As much as I wish he would, I don’t think he will.”_

_Magnus pulled a face and looked away, “alright, but if he does, I’ll be there.”_

_Izzy nodded and stood up, she turned back to Magnus and pressed her lips together, “Magnus, about… You know, you and I-”_

_“Izzy that was-”_

_“I don’t want to have people think we’re together… I… I like you as a friend.”_

_Magnus raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side again, “Iz, we barely did anything. We just kissed and slept next to each other. Nothing else happened. I promise.”_

_Izzy gave Magnus a small smile, “alright, thank you Magnus.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

Magnus kept his head low as he walked to Ms. Fray’s class. He didn’t exactly want anyone to stop him - he was still reeling from his guilt after seeing Alec in the bathroom.

He walked into the classroom and sat in the back corner of the room. He sat down and looked up. The room was practically empty bar himself, Alec and the new blonde girl. Ms. Fray was sat by her desk waiting for the class to enter. As Magnus had looked up he noticed Alec and Lydia turning away. 

Don’t start a fight - Magnus had told himself, but as he glanced up again Lydia was glancing back to him.

“Yes? Can I help you with something?” He narrowed his eyes at the pair

“You’re Magnus, right?” Lydia leaned on the back of her chair as she watched Magnus.

“Yes.”

Lydia scrunched up her face and then whispered so Ms. Fray wouldn’t hear but so Magnus would, “if you ever think of doing anything to Alec, I will personally skin you. Got that?”

“I-”

“Lydia I told you not to worry about it,” Alec placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder and gave her a gentle smile.

Magnus had never actually seen the boy smile like that before - he was unsure if he had ever seen Alec smile. 

All he knew in that moment was that Alec’s smile was genuinely beautiful and he wanted to see it far more often.


	6. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunchtime comes around and Lydia continues to stand up for Alec, meanwhile Camille talks Izzy into arranging a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people were upset that my chapters were quite short so I've made this one a bit longer :)

Alec was glad he had Lydia now, in just the one lesson she had made him smile for the first in what felt like years. She was even willing to stand up to Magnus for him. She was the perfect friend. 

During their lunch break, it felt odd to have company at lunch. She sat opposite him and he had never seen someone so excited to talk to him. 

“I used to date this guy called John but some stuff happened and it got complicated, I miss him but… It wasn’t the same, and then I had to leave. I’m hoping to find someone else here, boy or girl.”

Alec pressed his lips together and widened his eyes at Lydia, “oh, you’re-”

“Bi,” Lydia nodded quickly, “you don’t have a problem with that, do you?”

“N-no. No,” Alec shook his head, he leaned forward over the table and waved for Lydia to move in, when she did he began to whisper, “I… I don’t know what I like.”

“That’s okay.”

“I’ve never felt anything for girls,” he admitted to her quietly, “and I… I don’t think I’ve really felt much for boys… Well I mean-”

Lydia pulled back and raised her eyebrows, “well?”

“This sounds stupid but there is a boy I find attractive.”

“Oh! So, you’re gay?”

Alec winced slightly, he didn’t know what to say. 

“I- I- N-no, No I’m not, I don’t-”

“Alec you just told me you don’t like girls, you like boys.”

Alec leaned back, “I don’t want to be!”

Lydia frowned, she reached across the table and grabbed Alec’s hands, “why not?”

“I don’t want to give people even more of a reason to hate me,” he whispered, he then looked to Lydia and pulled another face, “I can’t believe I’m talking to you about this.”

The girl shrugged and brushed her braid over her shoulder, “well it’s probably because you haven’t felt the ability to be open with anyone else,” she spoke gently and rubbed her thumb in circled on the back of Alec’s hand, “Alec, no matter what you are, who you are, I like you - you’re my friend. If you want, we can talk about it. You can come over to my place! My parents would love to meet you, I’m sure.”

“D-do they-?”

“They know I’m bi,” Lydia nodded, “and they’re supportive - it wouldn’t make sense if they weren’t since my dad is bi too.”

“Oh,” Alec began to smile again, “okay, can I come over tonight?”

“Yes! Yeah, my parents will be fine with that I’m sure.”

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to his mother.

I won’t be home until later tonight. Xx

It wasn’t too soon until he got a response.

Okay.

That simple word made him feel awful, his mother wasn’t curious as to where he was going, she didn’t send back the kisses - if it were Izzy texting her she’d have an entire paragraph response with fifty kisses at the end.

“Are you alright?” Lydia quickly asked after Alec exhaled a loud sigh.

“Mom said okay, nothing else, just okay.”

“Oh wow,” Lydia was still holding Alec’s hand, she only pulled the hand away when someone stood behind Alec.

Alec tensed up before turning around, he was surprised to see Izzy smiling towards Lydia.

“Alec, who’s your new friend?”

Alec looked back to see Lydia raise an eyebrow, he then turned back to Izzy and began to stutter out his words, “you uh, how did you- you… You’re talking to me.”

“Of course I am big brother,” Izzy took a seat next to Alec and leaned forward on the table, “seriously, who’s your friend?”

”Uh, I’m Lydia,” the girl smiled politely, “and you?”

”Izzy,” the girl held out her hand to Lydia, as the blonde shook her hand she smiled, “I heard you threatened Magnus earlier.”

Alec glared at his sister, “Izzy, leave it be.”

“No, no, no. I want to know, did you threaten Magnus?”

“Yes, because he was picking on your brother.”

“No he wasn’t,” Izzy crossed her arms, “he told me you had no reason to be threatening him. Look, Linda-”

“Lydia,” Alec corrected his sister quickly.

“Don’t threaten my friends, and don’t you dare try to manipulate my brother.”

Lydia frowned and examined Izzy cautiously, “damn, you looked like such a nice girl too.”

Izzy dramatically gasped, “I am a nice girl!”

“You’re letting your brother be bullied by your friends - so no, you’re not.”

Izzy leaned forward as though she was going to throw her fists at Lydia but Alec placed a hand in front of his sister, “Lydia’s right Izzy, your friends do bully me. I love you, but your friends are assholes and they’re turning you into one.”

“You don’t know what I’ve done for you Alec,” Izzy whispered to her brother before rushing away from the table.

* * * * *

Izzy knew what Alec said was true, being with her friends was changing her. But he didn’t see the other half, like the time she had managed to convince Raphael not to play a cruel prank on Alec. She told him it was because she’d get in trouble with her parents but that wasn’t true - she just wanted to protect Alec.

It was like when Camille had planned to embarrass Alec at their Junior Prom, Izzy knew that Alec was only just confident enough to go to the prom and Camille wanted to ruin it for him. She planned to do something childish, spill a drink over his lap and tell everyone he had peed himself. 

Izzy knew that would have ruined Alec.

Izzy did care for her big brother, she did, she didn’t want him to get hurt - at the same time, she didn’t want to lose her friends. 

She knew that their parents didn’t seem to notice Alec, they barely cared. They were invested in Izzy’s life but not Alec’s. 

It was just like the song ‘Superboy and The Invisible Girl’ from Next To Normal, except switched; ‘Supergirl and The Invisible Boy’.

Because to their parents, Izzy was a hero and Alec just wasn’t there. 

She had heard Alec cry multiple times - but their parents never did. Well they acknowledged it. 

Alec was broken and Izzy wished she could fix him but he never looked at her the same way he used to, not now she was friends with the ‘downworld club’.

She jumped out of her thoughts when her shoulder was grabbed, she looked down at the hand and knew instantly by the nails that it was Camille.

“Iz, a little birdy tells me your parents are out of town this weekend.”

Izzy rolled her eyes, “let me guess, you were listening in to my conversation with Clary?” 

“Of course, look I just think it’s perfect - party at your place!”

Izzy glanced over to the table where Lydia and Alec were still sat, “I don’t know, Alec might te-”

“If he tells them, we’ll get payback, come on Iz - it’s like your Downworld initiation.”

Izzy rolled her eyes and loudly scoffed, “I’m basically in the group already.”

“Initiation Party,” Camille crossed her arms, “or bye bye Downworld membership, bye bye any friends. You can hang out with moody and little blondie over there.”

“Fine, fine!” Izzy snapped, throwing her arms out, “we’ll have a party at mine on Saturday night!”

“Sweet!” Camille clapped her hands together, “Party at the Lightwoods on Saturday night!” She shouted out into the crowd and Izzy caught Alec throw her a shocked glare. Izzy heard several student cheer but she was still focused on her brother who had stood from the table. He and Lydia rushed out of the lunch hall. 

“There will be rules,” Izzy commented before walking away from the rowdy students.

Izzy found a quiet spot, fortunately Magnus had also had the same idea.

“So, party?”

“You were in there?”

“Yeah, I left as soon as Camille shouted, sorry about her.”

Izzy shrugged and sat down with her back against the locker, “Alec hates me.”

Magnus gave Izzy an uneasy look and then slowly sat down by her side, “hey, you don’t know tha-”

“I don’t help him at all,” Izzy admitted, “he’s right, my friends all bully him. I mean, you don’t - do you?”

”I don’t,” Magnus held his hand over his heart, “I swear. Iz, after what you told me about Alec… I could never say a bad word to him, I could never hurt him in anyway.”

Izzy was now grinning at Magnus, “you really are the best person!”

“I know Clary doesn’t like saying bad things about him either.”

“Makes sense, she’s a sweet girl,” Izzy nodded quickly, it was true - Clary was one of the kindest people Izzy had ever met. 

Not only was she kind, she was beautiful, gorgeous. Izzy herself was jealous of Clary.

“You like Clary, don’t you,” Magnus slyly commented to Izzy, he gave her a quick wink. 

Izzy pressed her lips together and turned to Magnus, “yes, okay yes, I mean think about her. She is the most precious person I have ever met!”

Magnus leaned into Izzy and gave her a small hug, “you need to ask her out.”

“Maybe at the party.”


	7. Branwells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec ends up spending the evening at his new friend's house, he finds out more about Lydia and himself throughout the visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, I know many of you aren't happy with the way some of the characters act throughout this fic, but I promise there are layers to their personalities and the complications of their stories will soon untangle for you all to see :)

At the end of the school day, Lydia pulled Alec towards the car that her dad was driving. 

”My parents will love you, you’re so sweet.”

“Thanks,” Alec raised an eyebrow to the girl and let out a small laugh - he couldn’t help but think ‘God it’s good to laugh’, sure sometimes he had seen something funny online or on TV and it would make him smile, but nothing really ever made him laugh. 

Lydia opened the back door and ushered Alec in, “dad, this I my new friend Alec I messaged you about.”

“Hey Alec,” the man turned to give the boy a smile, “Lydia sounded very keen to have you over.”

Lydia was nodding as she jumped into the other side of the back, “he’s really sweet.”

Alec just gave a small smile and then buckled his seatbelt. 

As Lydia’s dad began driving, the girl began to expressively explain her first day at the new school. Alec zoned out for a moment or so, he was surprised - he had a friend, an actual friend who invited him to her house. It was as though one part of his complicated wall was knocked down - Lydia was saving him, slowly but surely. 

“So Alec, do you have a boyfriend?” The man casually asked. Alec turned suddenly, snapping out of his daze. He met the man’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“O-oh, I-”

“I’m sorry Alec, I told him - I had to, otherwise mom would threaten you with a hammer ‘if you hurt my daughter, if you break her heart, I will break your hand’,” she gave him a quick giggle, “but I told you that they’re supportive of it.”

“I don’t mind,” Alec nodded, “but I… I don’t - Lydia can I talk to you about it when we get to yours, it’s all so… I don’t…”

“Right, yes,” Lydia placed her hand over Alec’s, “I’m so sorry.”

After a brief moment of silence, Lydia’s dad turned the radio on - Alec could tell that the ‘radio’ was in fact a CD - just because the language in the track was definitely not radio-friendly.

“You were listening to Heathers!” Lydia screeched and loudly laughed, “I knew I’d turn you.”

”It’s a good soundtrack, you got me,” Mr. Branwell gave a shrug.

Alec pressed his lips together and turned to Lydia curiously, he could tell by the lyrics that it was in fact a musical.

”It’s a musical based on the film Heathers, where an unpopular girl manages to become popular and she ends up accidentally killing her new best friend, Heather Chandler. Then her and her outcast boyfriend JD end up killing two jocks, and JD actually turns out to be quite psychotic. I’ll watch it with you some time!”

“Alright,” Alec agreed easily, it did sound like a pretty catchy song. 

Alec then watched as Lydia and her father began to sing along to the song, Alec picked up something about a candy store but it was obvious the song was not in fact about an actual candy store. He only smiled as the father and daughter sang along to the track, they were so enthusiastic and happy - a contrast from his own family. 

It wasn’t too long until they were parking outside a house that Alec had only ever dreamt of before. 

“Woah,” he muttered under his breath, “this place is… big.”

“It used to belong to my great-grandfather, he died recently and passed it down to his son, my grandad. However, Grandad was content with his current house so he passed it down to my mom.”

“And God forbid we turn down this place,” Mr. Branwell cheered as he pointed up to the house and grinned over to Alec, “the area is pretty nice too, there’s some great views around here.”

“I haven’t really ventured out of my house very often,” the boy admitted, “so… I haven’t seen too many of them.”

“We’ll take an adventure around some time,” Lydia linked her arms with Alec, “if you’d be okay with that?”

“I guess, maybe,” Alec shrugged, he was actually quite scared of venturing out, but then again he’d have Lydia by his side. 

“Not for a while though, I think you need to get more settled than I do,” she leaned against Alec and gave him a sweet smile, “but first, let me take you on an adventure of my house!”

Lydia and her father led Alec to the front door, upon entrance Alec was shocked once again, it was beautiful. The hallway alone was probably around the size of Alec’s bedroom. 

“Do you uh… Want me to take my shoes off?” Alec asked curiously, knowing that some families were like that.

Lydia’s dad quickly shook his head, “no, no, it’s fine. Not if you don’t want to.”

Alec gave him an unsure smile and watched as he then rushed away from the two teenagers.

“Come on, let me show you my room,” Lydia grabbed Alec’s hand and ran towards the stairs, they both ran up them - Alec found himself grinning again. He felt happy with Lydia. He was glad she joined the school. 

Lydia’s room was different to how Alec thought it would be, in a house like this and with a girl like her, she seemed as though she’d have a perfect luxurious and mature bedroom, one of her walls was covered in photos of her with friends and posters of various TV shows and musicals. She had a computer desk in the corner with a laptop closed on top of it. Alec also noticed several stray shirts splayed out on the ground by her closet - so she may have been slightly messy, she wasn’t too perfect.

Alec turned to Lydia and gave a swift approving nod, “this is a nice room.”

“We were going to talk about that thing,” Lydia suddenly remembered.

“Right,” Alec sighed, “my sexuality.”

“You don’t have to identify as anything if you don’t know yet.”

“I don’t want to be gay, Lydia,” Alec whispered, “I just… I just don’t. It scares me, if people know, they’ll talk. My parents, they’ll ignore me even more, and Izzy-”

“She’s not straight,” Lydia whispered, “when we left the lunch hall, when you went to the bathroom and I was waiting for you, I overheard her talking to Magnus. She likes Clary Fray,” she paused, “they were talking about you beforehand.”

“Great, let me guess - they were saying how ugly and pathetic I a-”

“You’re not ugly,” Lydia stopped Alec, “look, all I heard was Magnus saying something about not saying a bad word to you.”

Alec tensed up, it didn’t make sense, Magnus caring for him - that was a ridiculous statement.

”N-no, no he-”

Lydia placed her arm around Alec, “he sounded so honest.”

“Why would he care?” Alec frowned, “he’s gorgeous and popular and-”

“Woah, gorgeous?” Lydia’s bright smile turned into a sly grin, “you think he’s gorgeous?”

“No! Yes! Maybe!” Alec paced around in a panic before slumping down on Lydia’s bed, “I don’t want to, but I do. Lydia, I’m scared.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lydia rushed to his side again, “you don’t have to feel comfortable with yourself straight away Alec, I wasn’t. I thought I was selfish, greedy for wanting boys and girls. I found acceptance in myself, just as you will.”

Alec gave her a small smile, “maybe some day.”


	8. Heathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finds a common interest with someone unexpected.

Alec rushed into school the next morning with a smile secure on his face, he was starting this day with a new friend, a best friend. She was supportive of him, unbelievably supportive. She was the perfect friend, Alec knew that they might have one of the strongest friendships in the school already. Everything seemed different to him now, as though he had a new perspective on it all.

As he walked through the hallway of the school he was smiling, and people were noticing. 

He was receiving odd looks from various students, he saw Magnus stood by the lockers with Clary and Simon. Suddenly, Alec focused on the ground again. He wanted to look into Magnus’s eyes, see how truly beautiful they were but he just couldn’t.

He didn’t want to fall for that trap.

But at the same point he did.

Lydia had spoken to him for most of the night, telling him that it was okay to be scared, but he didn’t have to be ashamed of himself. She told him that even if it took a while, he’d be able to feel confident soon enough. 

Alec felt a sudden surge of confidence, as though he could scream it out right now. 

He saw Izzy approaching her friends at the locker and he quickly made a move to grab her.

Izzy shrieked slightly as Alec pulled her back but she moved with him when she saw him. He stopped at an empty section of a hallway and gave her a quick smile.

“Izzy I have to tell you something because if I don’t tell you right now I will scream it out loud and I don’t think I’m ready to do that!”

“Alright,” Izzy cocked her head, “you’re not mad at me for anything, are you?”

Alec shook his head, “no, no,” he paused and met her gaze so they were staring into each other’s eyes, “Izzy, I… I like boys.”

Izzy’s eyes widened, then her smile did too, “Alec! That’s amazing, so you’re bi?”

“I don’t think I like girls.”

Izzy’s smile didn’t fade, “you’re gay? Alec I’m so proud of you!”

“You are?”

“Of course I am,” she nodded eagerly, “did you expect me not to care?”

“Maybe,” Alec glanced over to Clary and Simon, who had now been joined by Magnus and Raphael. Raphael glared over his shoulder, shooting the look directly to Alec.

“I know I don’t show it Alec, but I love you. Like I said, you don’t know what I’ve done for you in the past.”

Alec gave Izzy a quick smile, “I love you too, Iz, but whatever you’ve done for me in the past isn’t exactly an excuse as to how you treat me now.”

“I know,” she nodded to her brother, “I’ll talk to you again at home, okay?” she moved back over to her group, as she did, Alec found himself being joined by Lydia. The girl was smiling eagerly to him as she bumped into his side.

“I came out to Izzy,” Alec whispered before flashing her a bright smile, “she said she’s proud of me.”

Lydia looked shocked,but she showed her happiness for Alec, “so my talk with you had some affect, huh?”

Alec nodded, he then leaned down to whisper to her, “it did. I wanted to scream it from the rooftops, hey everyone, I like boys - you know?”

“Hey! Human trash can,” Raphael snapped from across the hallway. Alec found himself curious looking over to see who he was talking to, turns out Raphael was looking directly at him, “yeah you, little wussy Lightwood.”

“Raphael,” Izzy hissed from behind him, Alec knew she was trying to stop him but Raphael just threw a glare back to Izzy before walking towards Alec.

“Next time you want to talk to Izzy, save it for home time - she doesn’t need your freak factor nibbling at her reputation,” he gave Alec a cocky glare and then went to turn away.

Alec could ignore him, he didn’t care, because he knew Izzy was okay to talk to him. Alec was easily ignoring Raphael’s snarky comment…

Until Lydia snapped back.

“Hey! What gives you the right to pick on my friend?” She crossed her arm and stepped forward, she waited for Raphael to turn back, as he did, he raised his eyebrows in question.

”Excuse me?”

“Please, you’re a high school has been waiting to happen, a future gas station attendant,” once she was finished Alec heard several muffled ‘oooh’s from various students. He noticed Magnus beginning to smile at the insult, which was strange but… also awesome.

Alec gave a small chuckle as Lydia turned back to him, she gave him a wink and he just continued to smile.

After a brief moment of silence between them, Alec saw someone’s hand grab Lydia’s shoulder. He was terrified that it might have been Raphael preparing to punch her. However, it was Magnus, with a bright smile on his face.

“You like Heathers,” Magnus stated - not asked, he stated - to Lydia, “I’d recognise that quote anywhere.”

Lydia looked back to Alec for reassurance, he gave her a simple shrug and glanced back to Magnus.

“You like it too?”

“I love it,” Magnus whispered as though nobody could know, “it’s such an underrated show.”

Alec tuned out as Magnus and Lydia began to discuss the musical, he watched Magnus as he spoke though, seeing how the boy excitedly spoke about the show. Alec actually found his excitement cute. Okay so he had to admit it, he liked Magnus Bane, he had since he first knew him. There was something about him.

He hadn’t wanted to like him in the past, but after Lydia’s advice to him the previous night he felt confident enough with himself to admit he liked Magnus. 

He really liked him. 

He pulled back into reality and tapped Lydia’s shoulder, “I uh… I’m gonna go to the bathroom quickly,” in all honesty he just needed to get away for a little while, just take a break from the rest of the world even if it was for a minute.

* * * * *

After Alec had left, Lydia smiled to Magnus, “I uh- I’m sorry for threatening you yesterday, but again if-”

“I’d never hurt Alec, I made a vow to Izzy, besides… I wouldn’t want to hurt him.”

“You wouldn’t want to?”

Magnus glanced around quickly, glad to see his friends had left - bar Izzy and Clary who were still stood by the lockers, “I know he’s fragile, Izzy spoke to me about it - she truly loves him.”

Lydia quickly glanced over to Alec’s sister, “she does,” she knew it was true, but it all still seemed so complicated.

“Look, with me and her, the entire popular bitchy thing if a front, we may look like such but me and her… We aren’t. Clary and Simon are really nice too actually.”

“I know,” Lydia nodded, “I spoke to Clary yesterday… But I don’t get why you have to act like bitches to keep your friends.”

“Because if Camille sees us being friends with someone with a low reputation, she’ll ruin us. It’s like a bribe to be a bitch.”

“What’s she got against you?” Lydia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, so Magnus must have done something bad.

He took a moment before responding, “I used to date Camille, we sent each other many sexts. I also ended up sending nudes to her - so she’s bribing me with my nudes.”

Lydia looked at Magnus in disbelief, “that’s disgusting!”

“Tell me about it,” Magnus rolled his eyes, “and for Izzy - Camille threatened to ruin Alec’s life if she went against the group’s ‘regulations’, Izzy couldn’t let her do that.”

“Izzy’s only in with the group to help Alec?”

Magnus nodded, “Camille has something against everyone,” he whispered.

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Seeing you stand up to Raph, I think you could be our key out of the Camille trap.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “the only way I can be your key is by joining your group, and to do that I’d have to leave Alec - it’d be like Veronica joining the Heathers and leaving Martha behind! I’m not down for starting a killing spree!”

“Lydia, you can help us break through.”

The blonde pulled a face, “you’re so dramatic, I hardly think I can help you out of the hell of Camille’s torment. I can give you advice, however.”

“What?”

“Bribe her back, there must be something that could ruin her reputation, something that could publicly humiliate her,” Lydia shrugged, “is it a well known fact she wears hair extensions?”

“No, how do you know?”

“Oh please, I can see it from a mile off, but that’s not exactly humiliating. What’s something she treasures more than anything?”

“Her popularity.”

“Crap,” Lydia frowned, “fine okay, plan B! At the party, make sure she’s drunk and then get her to confess to the bribing. That’s the only help I’m giving you.”

Lydia proudly spun on her heels and walked away from Magnus, she felt slightly bad but then again should she really help Magnus when his presence was enough to torture her new best friend. It didn’t seem fair and if Lydia had to be loyal to anyone it would be Alec. 

Though, maybe she could assist a little bit. Every now and then if they needed it.

Lydia stopped outside the boy’s bathroom and leaned back against the wall, she fell into her own thoughts as she waited for Alec ‘suppose I do help them, then I can get into Magnus’s good books and talk him around to liking Alec back. But then suppose Alec hates me for helping them… Then again, what if I helped them without him knowing, that could be possible. It could. But who would want to risk the chances?’

She closed her eyes, she would hate to see how Camille could ruin Alec’s life - his life was already pretty bad as it was. Even she knew that. She couldn’t exactly let it get worse - so perhaps she did need to put a stop to Camille after all.

Eventually, she was awoken from her thoughts when Alec walked out of the bathroom and stopped in front of her.

“Well hello there,” he gave her a quick smile, “I didn’t expect to see you waiting for me.”

“I’m a good friend.”

“I thought you were busy talking to Magnus,” he commented, it was obvious that he wasn’t too happy about it.

“We were only talking about Heathers.”

Alec frowned, “Lydia I…”

“He doesn’t like what Raphael said, he doesn’t like how they treat you,” she placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder, “he was being nice.”

Alec squinted at Lydia, “it’s your second day Lydia, you have no idea what he’s like,” Alec whispered, “I may like him in that way but… that doesn’t mean he’s a nice person,” Alec guarded himself from anything else she might say and quickly walked away. 

Lydia sighed and ran after him, “okay we won’t talk about him, we’ll talk about this weekend, I’ll come to yours during the party so you’re not alone with them all.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, hey! We can totally watch Heathers, I’ll bring some popcorn and some non-alcoholic drinks and we can have our own kind of party.”

Alec began to smile again, “deal.”


	9. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec prepares for a night of possible hell, Izzy prepares for a night of fun.

Alec was more than happy to note that nothing had happened between his agreement with Lydia and the day of the party. He sat on the sofa watching Izzy run around the house trying to make it somewhat presentable.

“Do you want help?” Alec asked quietly, he actually didn’t really want to help but it was too selfish to not offer.

“Oh please, Alec. I’m putting you through enough just having these lot over tonight,” Izzy offered Alec a smile, “thank you, for not telling on me.”

“They wouldn’t believe me if I did,” Alec sighed, he stood up and walked over to Izzy’s side - stopping her from continuing her task. 

Izzy frowned at her brother, she then gave him another smile, “you can come down tonight, if you’d like.”

“I’d rather drink bleach,” Alec almost mumbled, “why would I go to a party with people I hate? I don’t even go to parties with people I like. Well, that’s because I only have one friend.”

“Do you like me?” Izzy turned to Alec, playfully.

”I don’t know, it depends how you treat me. Today, I was happy that you’re my sister. A couple of days ago when you refused to look at me at school, I didn’t want to exist anymore…”

“There’s a reason behind it all, Alec,” Izzy frowned, “Magnus said he might be sorting it out.”

”I don’t understand what’s so complicated, you guys are bitches - it’s not that difficult to sort it out.”

Izzy let out a loud sigh, “Alec, I’ll explain it to you when I can.”

”No, tell me now.”

“I can’t,” Izzy pressed her lips together, “not yet.”

“Fine,” Alec sighed, “look Lydia’s coming over before any of your… Posse get here, let her in and tell her how to get to my room?”

Izzy nodded and stood still as Alec left her in the living room. 

Alec closed the door to his room and moved straight over to his bed, he just wanted to have a calm night where his life wouldn’t be ruined. He wanted to stay inside the house, he would refused to leave his room. He didn’t have to talk to anyone else at the party, Lydia would come over, they’d watch Heathers together and then when Lydia had to leave Alec would go straight to sleep.

That was a simple plan.

Alec waited in silence, he could hear Izzy still clearing up downstairs. She was humming to herself, Alec couldn’t exactly here what she was humming but she sounded happy whatever song she was singing. 

Not too long after Alec had begin to relax, he heard the doorbell ring - which most likely meant that Lydia was there.

Alec sat up in his bed as he heard Izzy greeting someone at the door, he heard the second person talking and knew instantly that it was Lydia. He then heard steps running up the stairs.

As the door opened, Alec smiled over to the blonde girl who entered the room - she was wearing a bright blue dress with a tan jacket, Alec cocked his head to the side.

“You honestly look like you’re joining the party tonight.”

Lydia shrugged, “I thought if I had to go downstairs at any point, I’d blend in like this,” she twirled slightly, “Izzy said I look pretty - I was complimented by your sister - life goals, right?”

Alec pulled a face, “I guess?”

Alec reached over to his desk to grab his laptop, he opened it and quickly turned it on.

“So, Heathers?”

“Yes! Alec, you’re going to love it - luckily the entire thing is on Youtube. I think we can really find a way to blend it into our own life,” Lydia sat down by Alec’s side, “you’ll love it.”

“Okay, I hope I do,” Alec mumbled, he passed the laptop ver to Lydia once he had logged in and the girl soon pulled up the web browser to begin looking for the musical.

* * * * *

Izzy opened the door with a smile as the first knock came, it was before the actual time of the party so she knew it would be either Clary, Simon or Magnus. 

It was the latter.

As soon as the door opened, Izzy was welcomed to Magnus’s almost overwhelming beauty. 

“Your fairy godmother is here to keep you sane,” he bowed, grinned and walked into the house, “tell me Cinders, are there any last minute chores needing to be done?”

“None actually, I’m all ready for the ball,” Izzy replied in the same playful tone.

“You do look pretty good,” Magnus nodded proudly, “you’re sure to catch Clary’s eyes tonight.”

“We can only hope,” Izzy tutted, she winked Magnus quickly and then glanced around the hallway, “so Alec has Lydia over, I don’t want anyone to… Try anything, you know?”

“Keep everyone away from Alec’s room, got it,” Magnus playfully saluted to Izzy, “he’s going to be okay, I promise you.”

Izzy quickly embraced Magnus in a quick hug, “you’re the best friend I could ask for.”

“I know, I’m a gift,” Magnus gracefully walked into the house, he paused by a family photo - or what should have been one, “Alec isn’t in this?”

Izzy examined the photo and frowned, “we took that when Alec was upstairs, I’ve never known why mom framed it…”

“Alec must feel like crap when he sees it,” Magnus whispered, he glanced at another photo on the wall, it was of Izzy, “oh look, there’s you. You actually look so precious.”

Izzy continued to frown, “mom and dad don’t put up photos of Alec, they rarely take photos of him.”

“So he’s outcast in his own family?”

Slowly, in realisation, Izzy nodded, “I’m a terrible sister and I have to change that.”

“Change that and Camille will make Alec’s life worse than what it is already, I don’t know how that’s possible but-”

“She has his diary,” Izzy confessed in a hissed tone, “not so long ago she was at my house and she overheard Alec telling me that he’s going to throw away his diary, to throw away his bad thoughts. I told him that was a good idea so he threw it into the trash, before she left, Camille grabbed the diary from the trash.”

“That seems somewhat complicated just to bribe you, then again we did have an entire relationship before she had her material for me.”

“She’s pure evil,” Izzy grumbled, “and I had to have this party otherwise she would have fucked up Alec’s life for good.”

“He doesn’t know yet, does he?”

“No.”

“I told Lydia,” Magnus confessed, he held up his hand as he spoke, “I had to, I thought having her might help us out of this trap.”

Izzy was about to respond when the doorbell rang loudly.

“Brace yourself for the party from hell,” Magnus whispered, he approached the door and pulled it open to reveal a crowd of people who had obviously organised to arrive at the same time.

Camille had a sour grin on her face and Izzy hated it already, “I’m so glad you agreed to do this - Izzy you will be the second most popular girl in the school at this rate, and your brother will be… satisfied with his life. Well, I mean who could truly be satisfied with a waste of a life like his.”

“Shut up Camille,” Magnus hissed - knowing she’d only take it as a joke. 

Camille pulled a face at Magnus and then barged past the pair, Izzy looked to Magnus once Camille had gone.

“So what’s your plan to take her down?”

“Lydia says to get her to drunkenly admit the bribe, then we have evidence against here.”

Izzy gasped and grabbed Magnus’s arm, “so the plan is to basically get her drunk?”

“The truth comes out that way.”


	10. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is trapped into joining the party and Camille makes possibly the bitchiest move she has ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter briefly mentions a past suicide attempt
> 
> A/N: I'm so glad you all seem really into this story by the way, I don't know when it's going to end but I can promise it's not going to be too soon. So continue to sit tight and enjoy reading.  
> The next chapter will be a bit shorter as it's only going to be one section but it should be a littler bit more heartwarming.

Alec smiled as Lydia shuffled, they were probably half way through the musical when she looked at her watch.

“I’m really sorry but since I told mom that there’s a party going on here, she didn’t want me to be here all night.”

“Fair enough,” Alec shrugged, “she’s looking out for you.”

Lydia quickly pressed a careful kiss against Alec’s cheek, “good luck with the rest of tonight.”

“Oh, please, I’ll walk you to the door and then come straight back up here.”

Lydia flashed him a smile as he paused the video. She pulled on her jacket and slipped her shoes back on. Alec responded with a sad smile as he followed her out of his room. 

They slowly made their way down the stairs, listening into several conversations from the hallway below.

Alec saw Lydia make awkward eye contact with Jace who was stood in the hallway next to Meliorn. He glanced over - Jace was actually full on staring at Lydia, Alec had no idea why but he was definitely staring at her. Meliorn shoved Jace gently before moving away from him. 

Lydia turned back to Alec and pulled a face, “is he like… staring at me or am I seeing things?”

“He’s staring at you, I’m sure he just has a hardcore boner for his fellow blonde.”

“Heathers has had some kind of affect on you, you were so gentle until now,” Lydia teased. 

Alec rolled his eyes and ushered Lydia down the rest of the stairs, “oh my sweet summer child, please leave before Wayland pounces on you.”

“What if I want him to pounce on me?” Lydia stretched to glance over Alec’s shoulder to Jace.

“Go before your mom kills me!” Alec laughed as he opened the door for Lydia.

”Alright fine, fine, but you should get your sister to give some good words to Jace about me.”

Alec rolled his eyes again and with gentle playfulness pushed Lydia out of the door. He closed the door and turned back to head upstairs - he was caught off guard when he saw Camille stood at the bottom of the stairs grinning.

“Just in time for the party freak face - maybe you can finally open up a bit,” she grabbed his wrist and tugged him through to the living room where several people - including Magnus and Izzy - were sat on the floor. Alec knew Jace had followed them into the living room. 

“Look who I found!” Camille screeched proudly, “he wants to join our party.”

Alec stared at the group of people in terror, Izzy and Magnus both turned as Clary widened her eyes. They both jumped up at the same time.

“Camille, I don’t think-” Izzy began to speak but Camille held up a hand to silence her.

“This isn’t-” Magnus tried but again, Camille wouldn’t listen.

“Alec wants to play with us,” she tugged Alec’s wrist slightly, “don’t you Alec?”

Alec went to shake his head but when he received a threatening glare from Camille he slowly nodded.

“Quit holding the poor boy hostage, Camille,” Jace hissed to the girl.

Camille raised an eyebrow to Jace, “oh, you want to play this game, Wayland?”

Jace gently pulled Alec away from Camille, “I’m just saying, you don’t have to be a bitch all your life, if Alec wants to join us - that’s great. Don’t force him into anything though.”

“I-” Alec began to speak but Camille clicked her fingers at him.

“Oh he wants to, don’t you freakface?”

Alec glanced to the girl who had grabbed his arm again, he nodded, “y-yeah, I want to,” he looked over to Izzy and pulled a face. He didn’t want to stay but queen bitch Camille Belcourt would in no way take that as an answer.

Camille Belcourt was Alec’s answer to Heather Chandler, she was - in fact - a mythic bitch. She let go of him after a moment and Alec practically fell into Jace. The blond boy held him up slightly.

“Alec, I can tell you don’t want to be here.”

“No, no it’s okay - I’m okay here,” Alec mumbled, he fidgeted and nodded over to Izzy, “I’m gonna go talk to Izzy.”

Alec rushed over to his sister and gave her a small smile, “I… I didn’t want to make Camille angry,” he whispered, “but I don’t want to be here,” he nervously glanced to Magnus who was paying attention, it threw Alec off slightly, the boy looked beautiful, he looked gorgeous. He pictured Magnus being amazingly beautiful non-stop, when he slept, when he woke up, even if he was exhausted. He seemed as though he was was just a continuous beauty. 

“Don’t let her control you,” Izzy pulled Alec’s focus back to the real world, “we’ve already fallen for that trap.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry,” Magnus stepped in quickly and placed his hands over Alec’s shoulder. Alec tensed up at the contact but soon softened down to the touch, Magnus’s hands were gentle - it was a huge contrast from Camille’s grip. Alec turned to meet Magnus’s eyes before the boy continued, “it’s a very long story.”

Alec suddenly stepped away from Magnus’s touch - realising just who it was. The boy that had made his life a somewhat misery for a while. 

That didn’t make him any less beautiful.

Magnus seemed to noticed Alec’s hesitation, he pulled a face and looked around the party. People hadn’t cared about Alec’s presence, which was actually somewhat a good thing. 

“Alec, promise me you’ll be careful if you are staying down here, a lot of these people might be rough on you.”

“You’re safest with Izzy, myself, Clary and Simon - unfortunately Ragnor and Catarina couldn’t be here to-”

“Perhaps I should try to blend in,” Alec shrugged to his sister, “c-can I have a drink? Preferably one that tastes nice?”

”Only if you’re sure,” Izzy waited for his confirmation, after a swift nod, Izzy looked to Magnus, “can you make a drink for Alec, since you are the master of drinks.”

“I shall,” Magnus almost bowed before he left Alec’s side.

Alec let out a loud sigh of relief and examined his sister, she looked beautiful, a changed girl to how Alec usually saw her, “he’ll make you something nice.”

“I don’t know,” Alec shrugged, “I…”

“What?”

”Magnus might think something is nice but I might not like it.”

Izzy rolled her eyes, “he’ll think of you when he makes it, it’ll probably be a more fruity drink.”

“Hey freakface,” Camille called out from across the room, Alec knew she was talking to him, “I hope you’re not eyeing up my man.”

Alec turned to look at her, she was staring at him with her evil eyes - obviously wanting to start a scene with Alec, perhaps she had planned it all along. 

Izzy narrowed her eyes at Camille and shouted back before Alec could, “Camille, you’re not even dating Magnus anymore.”

“I’m n-not gay,” Alec panicked as he glared over to Camille.

Camille ignored him, however, and stared at Izzy, “oh, you’re protecting freakface?” 

“He’s my brother,” Izzy snapped, “of course I’m going to protect him, I’m tired of being cruel to him. The truth is I love Alec, he’s my brother and I love him.”

Camille’s head twitch to the side and she strutted out of the room, after a moment she returned, with a bag in her hand, “well then,” she pulled something out of her bag and Izzy immediately gasped but Alec couldn’t tell what it was to begin with. 

“Oh no, no, no,” Izzy whispered, she tried to run over to Camille but the girl held out her hand - stopping Izzy from moving closer.

“You only get what you deserve you silly little traitor,” she hissed as she opened the book. She began reading an entry from the book and Alec soon realised it was his old diary. 

“I never thought I’d fall for a boy, let alone someone like Magnus. No. No I don’t like him. I don’t. I don’t like boys, I don’t,” she let out a laugh after mocking the entry, “wow Alec, you need to make up your mind.”

“P-plea-”

“Ooh, here’s one from our Junior camping trip,” she faked a gasp, “I wish I had been successful, having to walk back after a failed attempt was excruciatingly embarrassing. I really wish I wasn’t here anymore. I just want to leave everything behind, nobody would care anyway.”

Izzy turned slowly to Alec, she had a look that Alec couldn’t describe. But he knew it wasn’t anger. It was more along the lines of concern.

“Alec…”

Alec caught sight of Magnus across the room holding two glasses, he wore a similar expression to Izzy. Alec fidgeted on the spot before quickly leaving the room and everyone in it.

* * * * *

Magnus jumped as he heard the front door slam, he glared at Camille who was continuing to read from the diary. Izzy was frozen in place, so Magnus made a move.

“You’re such a fucking bitch,” he hissed as he placed one of the drinks on a side table, he threw the other drink over Camille and then snatched the diary from her. Camille held out her arms and let out a screech as she stared at Magnus.

”You know you’re going to regret that Bane.”

“You know what, I don’t fucking care, show everyone my pictures,” he backed out of the room and moved towards the front door, he turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder - luckily it was Izzy.

“I need to come with you.”

“I think you need to put a stop to this party,” Magnus frowned, “I can take care of it, I’ll find him and bring him straight back here.”

“Alright, straight back here,” Izzy nodded, “I’ll get Clary to help me clear out the party.”

Magnus gave her a quick wink and ran out of the front door, there was no immediate sign of Alec. He ran to the end of the garden and checked both ways, to his left he saw Alec quickly running down the sidewalk away from the house. Magnus quickly began to follow Alec so that he didn’t lose him around any corners.

After a few minutes, he managed to catch up with Alec as he approached a park. 

“Alec,” Magnus called out as he was closer to the boy, he could see Alec purposefully ignore him so he shouted again, “Alexander!”

“What?” Alec snapped, spinning around to stare at the boy, “what the fuck do you want?”

“Woah,” Magnus held up his hands in defense, “calm down, I’m here to talk to you.”

“Yeah, you’re just the person I want to talk to, the boy who made my life quite fucking miserable for ages. The boy who is suddenly fucking nice to me for no reason, the boy who bitches about me in the bathroom with Raphael. The boy who doesn’t give a shit about anyone other than himself, fuck everyone else as long as his make up is fucking perfect.”

“That’s not true,” Magnus whispered, trying not to anger Alec.

“Isn’t it? Tell me one person outside of your petty little group that you care about?”

“I care about you!”

“No! You don’t! You pity me, you don’t care about me and neither does Izzy - you’re both just fucking guilty!” Alec stepped forward and threw his arms out at Magnus, making the other boy stumble back and fall to the ground.

Magnus didn’t care though, he looked up to Alec and gave him a sad smile, “perhaps I do feel guilty, and perhaps I do pity you… But I do also care about you Alec.”

Alec shook his head, “the only person who fucking cares about me at all is Lydia.”

“Hey, just calm down.”

”Don’t tell me what to do!”

“Alec, please,” Magnus looked up at him from the ground, “just let me tell you how much I care about you.”

“Stop saying that you care about me,” Alec’s voice went quiet, “because I know you don’t.”

“I do!” Magnus began to glare at Alec, he pushed himself up back onto his feet, “but now I’m starting to wish I didn’t, you’re starting to seem-”

“Like a dick? Well gee, it’s not like Camille just told everyone that I tried to kill myself, oh wait! She did!” as Magnus got back onto his feet, Alec pushed him down again, this time falling onto his knees beside him - he glanced over to Magnus and gave him a quick frown.

Magnus shuffled over to Alec and placed his hand over his - being slow and gentle. 

“Alec, I’m sorry, sorry for everything in the past,”

Alec stared down at his hand as Magnus made contact, he barely moved from his position at all. 

“Why did she do it?” He whispered, his mood suddenly changing, “why did she read that out? How did she get it?”

“Camille is a psychopathic bitch, she bribed us all into being bullies,” Magnus moved his thumb slightly in a comforting fashion over the back of Alec’s hand, “her bribe against Izzy was your diary. She was at your house when you threw it out and she grabbed it when Izzy wasn’t around… She used it as a bribe to keep Izzy in with our crowd. Izzy must have pissed her off by sticking up for you earlier, and I pissed her off in the same way.”

“What did she have against you?”

“I used to date her, and she asked me to send pictures sometimes, so I did… And she bribed me with them. I think everyone has their eyes on them now, I told her I didn’t care anymore - then I came to you. I broke my bribe for you, I told you that I care about you.” 

Alec pulled a face, “so you expect me to let you into my life now you ‘care’ about me?”

“I just want to take you back to your house.”

“Back to that hell? No thanks.”

“Izzy wants me to get you back as soon as possible,” Magnus sighed, “look, she’s putting a stop to the party, it’ll most likely only be me, her, Clary… Maybe Jace and Simon - everyone else will be gone.”

“Promise?” Alec asked curiously, “if they’re not gone…”

“She’s trying to get rid of them all, I know she is.”

Alec looked down at the ground, “look, what the diary sad about… My crush on you-”

Magnus pressed his lips together, “I like you too, Alec.”

Alec pulled a face, not believing Magnus one bit, “you’re mistaking sympathy for feelings.”

Magnus shook his head and pushed himself up more, “n-no look, I think I’ve actually liked you for a while - because it didn’t feel like I suddenly liked you, it was more like ‘oh yes, it’s always been you but I never accepted it’.”

Alec shuffled onto his feet, “let’s get back to the house.”

Magnus gave a small smile. Perhaps that wasn’t the response he was looking for, but getting Alec home was his main task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or curiosities about this fanfiction feel free to ask me questions on my Tumblr: http://aelclightwood.tumblr.com/ask


	11. Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary has a quick confrontation with Izzy whilst the younger Lightwood awaits her brother's return.

The teenagers had quickly disappeared from the party, even Camille, until it was left down to Izzy, Clary and Jace. The blond boy had driven Clary to the party so he wasn’t going to leave without her.

Izzy had began to clean the room but Clary grabbed her arm, “hey Iz, can I talk to you quickly?”

“Of course,” Izzy nodded to the redhead and glanced over to Jace who was also cleaning up. Clary led Izzy out of the room and walked through to the dining room - which was just as messy (if not more) than the living room . She stopped at the edge of the table and turned back to Izzy.

“So… I’m going straight into it,” clary let out a quick sigh and shut her eyes as she spoke, “I know you like me.”

“O-oh, you do?”

“I do, and… I like you too, but I don’t know whether I’m prepared for a relationship - you know? I mean I really like you but how do I even handle a relationship? How do I even start?”

“it’s okay, I get it,” Izzy held out her hand, “don’t panic yourself. I mean just because you like me, it doesn’t mean you have to get in a relationship with me straight away,” Izzy admitted to the girl, giving her a comforting smile as she spoke, “perhaps we can take it slow.”

“Thank you,” Clary quickly gave her a smile, “thank you so much for understanding.”

Izzy turned her head when she heard the front door open, she heard some quiet talking and instantly knew who it was.

”Oh thank God, Magnus and Alec,” Izzy let out a relieved sigh, she ran out of the dining room and stopped when she saw her friend with his arm around her brother, “Alec, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Alec gave her a half-hearted smile and looked over her shoulder as Clary joined her, “I see you had better things to do than find me,” he commented bitterly and turned towards the stairs.

”No, Alec,” Magnus stopped him quickly, “I told Izzy to stay here so that she could get rid of everyone.”

“You think I preferred to have you there over my own sister?” Alec growled, “you’d be wrong, I may find you attractive but my sister means far more to me than you do,” he turned away and left the group by the bottom of the stairs. Izzy turned back to Clary and stuttered out an apology.

“I-I’m sorry, I have to go talk to him, you guys can stay here though - please stay.”

Clary nodded, “I’ll be in the living room with Jace, just make sure Alec is okay.”

“I will,” Izzy whispered, she then turned to chase her brother up the stairs.

Alec was sat on his bed when Izzy got into his room, turned away from the door. Izzy could see he was on his phone messaging someone, it had to be Lydia. 

“Alec, are you okay?”

Alec turned to his sister and gave a half-hearted smile, “I think I’ll be okay, once I get over the fact that Camille told everyone my darkest secret.”

“She’ll get what she deserves.”

“Will she? All she’ll get is undeserved popularity and a prom queen crown.”

“A bunch of people are pissed that she did that to you, myself, Magnus, Clary, Jace, Simon and even Raphael included.”

“Raphael Santiago?”

Izzy nodded, “he’ll act like he found it funny but that’s just because his entire family life depends on his secret staying a secret, he can’t let it get out so he has to stick by Camille’s side come rain or shine.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “so… My secrets were your bribe?”

“She had nothing else on me,” Izzy pulled a face, other than my sexuality being ‘unleashed’. But I told her that I had already told my parents so there was nobody else to tell - I mean it’s a lie but-”

“I didn’t know,” Alec mumbled, “I kind of still don’t - well I know you like girls as well as boys.”

“I’m bisexual,” Izzy smiled softly to her brother, “so how do you think mom and dad would react to having a bi daughter and a gay son.”

“They won’t mind you, but they’ll hate me.”

“Alec-”

“It’s always been that way,” Alec let out a scoff, “mom and dad absolutely love you, they barely say good morning to me.”

“That-”

“It’s true Izzy,” Alec stood up from his bed and moved closer to his sister, “I know it is.”

Izzy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her brother, “no matter what they think, and no matter how much it seems that I don’t care - I love you. I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too,” Alec replied in a whisper, he pressed a kiss on the top of Izzy’s head and frowned as he puled back.

Izzy examined her brother carefully, there was a glimpse of hope in his eyes that maybe soon he’d be happy. Maybe he’d find someone to love, someone to keep him happy. Maybe he’d be more open with Izzy. She felt closer to him now, much closer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter is quite short, to make up for it I will most likely upload the next chapter in the next hour or so!!!


	12. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night of spilled secrets could make and break new relationships.

Magnus scanned the hallway, knowing that more than half of the population of the school had seen his pictures. It was embarrassing but he could live through it - Jace had given him a long coaching session on ‘getting over it’ when it was only himself, Jace and Clary left downstairs. Magnus hadn’t made another attempt to speak to Alec, the boy had had enough for one day. 

He was stopped in the hallway by Ragnor and Catarina.

“Seems like the encanto has been broken, huh?” Ragnor spoke in a joking manner.

“You are also the worst photographer, the lighting was terrible in all of the pictures,” Catarina rolled her eyes, “we’ll talk it through sometime.”

“You two saw them too?”

“Majority of the school has, my dear,” Ragnor pulled a face, “I’d say the only ones who haven’t are probably Lydia and Alec.”

“Speaking of, I heard that Izzy’s bribe was broken too.”

Magnus nodded with a sad smile, “Alec was… very affected by it to say the least.”

“I bet, so how did she do it?” Ragnor leaned forward towards Magnus in curiosity.

“She read pages of his diary that he had thrown out a while ago, about his dreams and… How he tried to… How he wanted to stop… Existing.”

“Oh, oh!” Catarina stepped back and cover her mouth, “no.”

“He’s much better now but… Hearing that made me-”

“Feel guilty? Pitiful?” Ragnor raised an eyebrow. 

”I’ve felt guilty for a while now,” Magnus replied, “but... But my feelings for him have somewhat erupted in the past few days. I’ve realised how beautiful he is - especially when I see him smiling with Lydia.”

“Are you sure it’s not just sympathy? That’s the worst kind of ‘oh I suddenly like you’,” Cat tutted and rolled her eyes.

“That’s basically what he said to me,” Magnus whispered, leading Ragnor and Catarina to share a look.

“You told him you like him.”

“Yes, after the diary thing happened.”

“You’re an idiot,” Ragnor waved his hand, “never - ever - tell someone you like them after you’re coaching them through a sad moment.”

“It’s probably worse than the cliche rom-com ‘oh wow you’re so beautiful now that you’ve had that expensive makeover’ shit,” Cat hummed, she tapped her chin and glanced around, “you should - however - make a cliche move.”

“Like what?”

“The annual Valentine’s dance is once again underway this year, and your loyal planners are at your service,” Cat and Ragnor bowed to Magnus.

“And this year we shall be introducing a new tradition, karoake! What better way than to profess your love?” Ragnor held out his hands.

“A cardboard sign with heartfelt messages written on it? I don’t think so,” Cat made a ‘pfft’ noise and set her hand on Magnus’s shoulder, “come on Magnus, you need to help us with planning.”

* * * * *

Alec saw the ecstatic blonde jump to his side before he heard her speak.

”Did you finish Heathers?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Camille dragged me into the party,” Alec shrugged, “then proceeded to read extracts from my old diar-”

“The bribes,” Lydia gasped and covered her mouth, “oh no.”

“You knew about them?”

“Magnus told me, he told me that Camille said she’d ruin your life and that she had photos of Magnus… I-”

“You didn’t tell me?”

”I knew you’d be terrified if you knew.”

“Oh yeah, that’s a reason not to tell me that my secrets might be released,” Alec replied in a grouchy tone, “besides, why were you talking to Magnus?”

“It was after we started talking about Heathers.”

“And he suddenly told you all the secrets, huh?” Alec turned away, “thanks, by the way. Thanks for being such a terrible friend.”

Alec slammed his locker shut and stormed away from Lydia. He could hear her following but he tried his best to ignore her.

“Alec you don’t understand, Magnus didn’t want me to tell you.”

“And if Magnus didn’t want me to jump off a bridge, I’d still do it, you know why?” He spun around and stopped her, “because I don’t fucking listen to self-absorbed creeps like Magnus Bane. Neither should you. But congratulations Lydia, you’ve just cost me the only friend I’ll ever have!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the dance that is mentioned in this chapter won't be for a few chapters and who knows if that would be the end of the story or not. This could end up going on for quite a while and I hope you all stick with it as it grows ;)


	13. Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a split between Lydia and Alec, Lydia stays strong and decides to help someone in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter mentions non-consensual sex

Lydia froze and stared as Alec stormed off, she covered her mouth as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She slowly turned away from Alec’s direction and began to walk to the side of the hallway. She shut her eyes and fell back against the lockers. She didn’t want to cry, but she couldn’t stop it now, she had lost Alec already - and he was the best friend she had ever known.

Now she was the new kid with no friends again. 

She had ruined her friendship.

“Are you alright?” She heard a gentle voice by her side. 

She opened her eyes to see Jace Wayland looking at her with caution, he looked like he truly cared for her in that moment, which was odd. 

“I… I will be, maybe, I don’t know.”

“What happened?”

”I don’t have any friends now, I’ve ruined the one friendship that I had.”

Jace placed his hand on Lydia’s shoulder, “I’ll be your friend,” he gave her a quick smile, “now that I’ve got mere seconds left as Camille’s groupie, I may as well get a head start on new friendships, huh?”

“Let me guess, you were bribed too?”

“Yes, just as Magnus and Izzy were,” Jace frowned.

”What’s she got against you?”

“She tricked me into cheating on my ex-boyfriend, Meliorn. She got me drunk and then managed to talk me into having sex with her. On top of that, she filmed it.”

“Woah, what?” Lydia whispered in shock, “why would she do that?” 

“Because she’s a straight up bitch,” Jace whispered, “Meliorn doesn’t know what happened between Camille and I… Nobody does. If she tells them I cheated on Mel, everyone will believe her - if I say that she… Forced herself on me, nobody would believe it.”

“I-I’m so-”

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” Jace gave her a small smile, “you weren’t even in this city when it happened so you have no need to apologise at all. Camille though, even if she apologised - I wouldn’t accept the apology. My mental state has been fucked up ever since that night, my love life was never the same. That’s why Mel and I broke up, I just wasn’t the same and they didn’t like that.”

“He-”

“They,” Jace corrected Izzy quickly, “preferred pronouns.”

“Right, sorry. They didn’t like that? Why?”

“They missed the way I used to be, cuddles, kisses, all together loving. After the night with Camille I was quiet, I barely wanted to be touched by them anymore, no cuddles, no kisses, I had lost the ability to truthfully love them,” Jace paused and looked through the corridor, “here comes queen bee, rest in peace my place in the ‘downworld club’.”

“You’ve got me now,” she flashed a smile to him, “and I have you.”

“You’re really sweet, you know?”

”Thanks,” Lydia brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear, “I think you’re really nice too.”

Camille called for everyone’s attention before she stared directly at Jace, “you are all going to love this, just to top off the weekend of truth that you’ve all been treated to. So, little Jace Wayland - cute and innocent, wouldn’t fuck with anyone, right? Wrong.”

Lydia and Jace both noticed Meliorn in a crowd of their own friends, all intently listening.

“He would fuck with anyone, anyone except the person he’s meant to be dating. Meliorn, honey, I thought you should know that Jace and I had sex whilst you were dating, and I have proof if you need it.”

Lydia saw Meliorn’s eyes move across the room to land on Jace, the boy next to her was helpless, or he would have been had Lydia not been by his side.

“That’s bullshit,” Lydia called out - Camille had ruined enough people and it needed to stop.

“Oh please, you heard me Branwell, I have evidence.”

“Jace, how old are you?”

“Seventeen,” Jace answered slowly, obviously curious about the question.

“Congratulations Camille, if you really do have evidence, then you’re breaking the law. Since Jace is a minor… You’re in possession of a sex tape with a minor, so you either want to tell everyone the truth of that night or I’ll call the police and inform them of your ‘evidence’.”

Camille cocked her head to the side and glanced over to Jace, Lydia looked back to him to see a small smile forming on his face.

“Go on Camille,” he crossed his arms, “tell them all how you got me drunk and forced yourself on me, tell them how I didn’t give you consent.”

Lydia noticed Jace’s sudden boost of confidence.

“I-” Camille actually hesitated, she looked around and seemed somewhat ashamed, “that’s not what happened!”

”Isn’t it?” Lydia questioned, she shrugged, “so then tell us, what happened that night?”

”I- Well I…” She looked around the hallway and then quickly left the crowds.

“Wow, taken down by a couple of words,” Jace scoffed, “you certainly are powerful Ms. Branwell.”

“Thank you,” Lydia curtsied to Jace and stepped to the side as Meliorn ran over.

“Jace, what she said… What you said…”

“It’s true,” Jace nodded, “I did sleep with her but I was intoxicated at the time. She was sober and she used her twisted ways to trick me into it.”

Meliorn held out their hands, “I understand, is that why… You were so different?”

“Yeah,” Jace admitted, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, well look - I realise we’re better off as friends anyway,” Meliorn gave him a sweet smile, “we’ve been far better as friends.”

“I know, I think I’m developing an interest for someone else anyway, plus you seem happy how you are.”

Meliorn placed their hand on Jace’s shoulder before pulling the blond into a hug, “I’m glad we’re still friends.”

Lydia was proud to see the pair in this position, she knew if she hadn’t taken down Camille like the the entire interaction would be far different.

* * * * *

Alec sat down by himself at lunch, just as he used to do. He stabbed a piece of food with his fork and then glanced around the lunch hall. He saw Izzy with Clary and Simon, Magnus with Ragnor and Catarina, then he saw Lydia enter the lunch hall with Jace by her side. 

Alec felt torn between apologising to Lydia and holding a grudge against her. 

She looked overjoyed to be forming a friendship with Jace, Alec - though - hadn’t formed a friendship with anyone else. 

He looked down at his food and decided against eating it, his appetite had completely disappeared. He covered his face, hoping nobody would care to see him in such a state. Nobody cared before so hopefully it went back to the way it used to be. 

He dropped the fork and set his hand down on the table, he was empty and alone again. 

Perhaps he could cease to exist, nobody would miss him now would they - everyone had someone else, nobody was solely dependant on him. 

Nobody needed him, he was only training wheels to Lydia, he wasn’t any other use to her or anybody else for that matter.

Everyone seemed to be at a reasonable point in their life, they were happy, no longer under the curse of Camille’s bitchy terror.

Nobody needed him.

Nobody.

* * * * *

Alec needed someone.

Anyone.

Lydia could see that. She could see him sat by himself slowly losing faith in everything he had known over their week of friendship. She turned to Jace and gave him a sad smile.

”I- I need to apologise to Alec. I have to.”

“Then go,” Jace glanced over to Alec, “I’ll come with you.”

“You will?”

“Uh, yeah. You’re my friend now,” Jace gave a quick nod and a wink, “your friends are my friends.”

“Hopefully Alec’s still my friend,” she whispered as she led Jace towards the table, “he was extremely pissed at me this morning.”

She approached the table at caution, she and Jace took two seats opposite Alec and at the same time both offered him a smile. He looked up and frowned before turning away again. After a second of silence he moved from his seat and left the pair at the table by themselves. 

“I’ve lost him, haven’t I?”

Jace frowned and gave a slow nod, “it’s possible, but we can follow him if you want.”

“I don’t know,” Lydia fell down in the seat defeated, “I know I’ve only known him for just over a week but… I counted him as my best friend.”

Jace patted Lydia on the back, “I’ll tell you what, you stay here and I’ll go talk to him.”

“If he won’t talk to me I doubt he’ll talk to you Jace,” Lydia commented, she gave him a small smile, “but you can try.”


	14. Confronted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec reveals the truth to Mr. Garroway after a confrontation with Jace.

Jace followed Alec through the school hallways, curious to see the boy’s route. Alec eventually stopped by his locker so Jace took the chance to approach him. 

“Hey, Alec.”

Alec didn’t turn but Jace could tell that he had heard. 

“Alec, listen to me. Whatever happened between you and Lydi-”

“Don’t act like you care about me,” Alec sharply spun around and glared at Jace, “don’t.”

“I care about Lydia,” Jace shrugged, “I’m doing this for her. She’s upset about what happened this morning.”

“Yeah, she sure looks it,” Alec mumbled sarcastically, “it didn’t take her too long to replace me with you.”

“She didn’t replace you.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “just leave me alone, you never acknowledged me before so why acknowledge me now?”

”Talk to Lydia, don’t ignore her, you’ll only cause yourself pain."

Alec closed his locker and stepped away from Jace, “stop acting like you know me, you don’t.”

“Stop pushing people away!” Jace yelled, “you keep acting as though the world doesn’t get you, like nobody wants you around but when people try to be nice to you, you push them away.”

Alec stopped, he stared at Jace and scoffed as he shook his head, “maybe I’ve only learnt to do this because of the way people acted around me.”

“Magnus told me that he was trying to help you after what happened at the party, but you refused to listen about his feelings for you.”

“Because I’m not stupid!”

“Maybe you are,” Jace whispered, not wanting to sound too cruel, “maybe you need to give people a chance sometimes Alec, we’re all changing now.”

Alec left Jace by the lockers. Jace stood dumbfounded, perhaps he had been a bit harsh on Alec, but it did seem like he couldn’t put it in any other way. 

Jace knew that both sides of the story had their truths.

He knew that Alec didn’t care for what he had to say but Jace wanted to help Lydia fix this friendship. He may have only befriended her earlier in the day but he could tell how much the friendship meant to her. 

It was true that Alec, whilst being upset that nobody seemed to approach him, did push people away. Jace decided to head back to Lydia in the lunch hall, he couldn’t continue to try and approach Alec, perhaps Lydia would have to do it herself.

Lydia wasn’t by herself Jace reached the lunch hall again, in fact she had been joined by Magnus, Izzy, Ragnor, Catarina, Clary and Simon - it was looking as though everyone had ditched the idea of being popular now.

Jace began to smile as he approached the table, “man, this takes me back,” he chuckled as he sat down next to Lydia, “he wouldn’t let me talk, I may have said some things that were a bit harsh but…”

“Oh are you on about Alec?” Magnus leaned forward quickly.

“Yeah,” Lydia answered with a sigh, “I really upset him. It was because I didn’t tell him about the bribes, when I said it was because you told me not to, he said ‘if Magnus bane told me not to jump off a cliff I still would’.”

“Oh,” Magnus whispered, he turned to Ragnor and Catarina who were fussing over photos of Ragnor’s new kitten, “it really looks like Alec’s never going to like me.”

“Well that’s what you get,” Ragnor shrugged, still focused on the phone, “you act like a dick and you get no dick, congratulations Bane,” he glanced up across to Izzy, “apologies for the cheap sex joke, I didn’t mean to view your brother in that light.”

“It’s okay, it was actually quite funny,” Izzy gave a small laugh, “and it’s true Magnus, you do kind of deserve it.”

“I haven’t been a dick!” Magnus threw out his arms, “I’ve protected him from some of the worst pranks.”

“Didn’t protect him from the diary thing though,” Catarina mumbled, she looked up from the phone, “Magnus we love you but if you really liked Alec you would have done far more for him in the past.”

“I told you it was only clear to me recently,” Magnus denfended himself, “by then it was too late to stop Camille, besides I let her leak my nudes to protect him.”

“Nothing worse than a self-proclaimed hero,” Ragnor and Catarina muttered at the same time, they took a second to stare at each other before sharing a high five. 

“I swear you two are like twins,” Simon narrowed his eyes at the pair.

“We could be,” Catarina gasped and leaned closer to Ragnor, “imagine that, Brookyln’s finest are actually twins.”

“Excuse you,” Magnus crossed his arms, “I think you’d find that I’m Brooklyn’s finest.” 

“I personally think Izzy wins that prize,” Clary giggled, she gave Izzy a small wink.

“My vote’s with Jace,” Lydia carelessly commented, only looking up when everyone went silent. Lydia realised that she may have just confessed her crush in front of the group, and her crush himself. She gave a quick smile and forced a laugh, “I-I’m kidding, obviously, right? I’m kidding?”

”Aw Jace,” Magnus threw a hand out towards Jace, he paused briefly when he noticed Jace flinch at the movement, “Lydia has a crush on you.”

Jace was grinning as he turned to Lydia, “that’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.”

Lydia ducked her head, hiding her now pink cheeks.

* * * * *

Alec turned when he heard a classroom door behind him open. He turned around and saw Mr. Garroway stood outside the door, he could approach the adult and ask him to listen to his problems but who was he to take up someone else’s time.

He stepped back and went to turn around but-

“Alexander,” Mr. Garroway called out the boy’s name, Alec froze, “shouldn’t you be at lunch?”

“I’m not… Not hungry.”

The teacher pulled a face, “Alec, you need to eat.”

“No I don’t,” Alec shook his head quickly, “I actually feel sick… so…”

“You should go see the nurse then,” Mr. Garroway pointed him down the coridor, “unless you’re lying to me.”

“Wh-Why would y-you think that?”

“The stuttering is a dead give away Lightwood, come with me,” he waved an arm to the student, “come on.”

Alec followed the teacher into his classroom and bowed his head, not wanting to make eye contact. 

“I’ve noticed that you found a friend in Ms. Branwell.”

“We’re not friends anymore,” Alec hissed bitterly, “considering she lied to me.”

“About?”

”Magnus told her something, something that could have protected me but she didn’t tell me, that counts as lying.” 

“Alec…”

Alec flinched slightly and shook his head quickly, “it’s totally unfair! I thought she was my friend, this is why I don’t talk to people. I know they’ll just stab me in the back like the selfish bast-!”

“Alexander!”

Alec froze and glared at the teacher, “it’s true though. Everyone in high school is full of themselves, they think the world revolves around them - Camille Belcourt, for instance!”

“Perhaps she does believe the world revolves around her but that doesn’t mean she would hurt anyone.”

Alec let out a scoff of laughter, “yeah no, it’s totally not like she told everyone that I tried to commit suicide last year, it’s not like she outed me the other night and it’s sure as hell not like she sent everyone Magnus Bane’s nude photos just because he wanted to talk to me!”

“What?” Luke stared at the boy in shock, “Alec this is serious, did she actually do all of those?”

”Yes! She has bribed near on everyone that she’s supposedly friends with. If they broke her regulations, bye bye popularity. So Izzy was protecting me at her party and that’s when Camille decided to fucking out me and tell them all that I-”

“I have to talk to the principal about this, this is a very serious accusation, Alec.”

Alec calmed down and looked at Luke for a moment, he let a small smile show on his face, “please do, anything to stop the true evil that she is,” he paused and pressed his lips together before continuing, “you know, the photos that she had of Magnus had to have been from when he was seventeen - they stopped dating before he turned eighteen so… doesn’t that mean-”

“The photos are of a minor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking 'THE EVIL IS BEING DEFEATED, IT'S COMING TO AN END' well then you'd be wrong.  
> Don't worry too much it's not ending soon, remember Camille isn't the only one getting in the way of Magnus and Alec, it's also Alec himself. ;)


	15. Mended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for Alec and everyone who was blackmailed by Camille.

Lydia caught site of Alec in the hallway, exiting a classroom with a smile on his face. She had to make a move whilst she could, “Alec!”

She ran over to him and grabbed his shoulder, Alec turned around and raised his eyebrows at her.

”I’m sorry, okay For everything. Maybe I should have told you about the entire ordeal, but I really thought I was helping by not telling you.”

“Well now I know,” Alec began quietly, he looked over Lydia - she turned to see what or who he was looking at. He was staring at Camille, “I’ve done something about it.”

“What? What have you done?”

“I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough,” Alec shrugged.

“Alec,” Lydia looked up at him, giving him a look of concern, “what did you do?”

Alec continued to smile, he grabbed Lydia’s hand and pulled her away from the area. They stopped in an empty section of hallway, as he stopped he leaned down to her, “I told Mr. Garroway everything I knew. That she blackmailed people, that she outed me, that she told everyone about- some private stuff. And I also told him about Magnus’s photos.”

“Oh.”

“Did you know that those photos were taken when he was seventeen? She distributed naked photos of a minor. I’m pretty sure that they’re contacting the police.”

“Alec, we could have handled this.”

”It’s serious, Lydia! This entire ordeal, Camille Belcourt is a criminal!”

Lydia let a smile slowly appear on her face, “okay, okay, I guess you are kind of right there,” she nodded, “I’m proud of you, for opening up to a teacher. Hey, I even confronted her earlier - sent her running.”

“Lydia. About this morning, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Lydia shook her head and grinned at him, “I mean seriously, falling out with you in that moment may have been the best thing that happened to me,” she paused as she saw Alec wince, “wait that sounded wrong! I mean, one, I realised that you’re my best friend, I know you are because I struggled to continue casually without you by my side. And two, because I ended up on my own in the morning, I ended up talking to Jace.”

“Oh really?” Alec was starting to smile again, “no wonder he was chasing me down for you earlier.”

“I think he might like me, I mean when the others were joking about me having a crush on him he said that it was the best thing he had heard-”

“So you really do want him to pounce you? I honestly thought you were joking.”

Lydia shook her head, “no, no. I think he’s quite… pretty and kind.”

Alec let out a small laugh, he glanced down to Lydia and smiled, “so… We’re best friends?”

“We are.”

“Well that’s new for me,” Alec slightly joked, he held out his arms and welcomed Lydia into a hug, the Blonde rushed forward and grinned as she was embraced by the tall boy.

“You’re so good at hugs,” she mumbled happily.

* * * * * 

Alec had managed to mend his relationship with Lydia quickly, so that was a good sign. But it seemed as though she had managed to merge in with the former popular kids and Alec wasn’t too sure whether he was ready to make that step. But he did still have Lydia, so that was enough for the time being.

He didn’t need the former popular kids trying to break his barrier down, he knew they’d only try to pull him out of his shell. He didn’t want that.

But it seemed like Lydia did. She was ecstatic to be talking to new people who weren’t Alec.

Alec knew that shouldn’t have hurt but for some reason it did. It hurt a lot. 

So maybe Lydia was up for having different friends, whilst Alec only had her. It hurt enough when they fell out for the day - Alec had recognised the hypocrisy in his words to her about keeping secrets, after all he had kept his own secrets from her. Part of him felt as though he should mention what happened on his Junior Year camping trip but the other part refused to bring it up again. A disagreement in his mind was the last thing he needed to think about. He had to think about a way to keep Lydia his only friend. 

He felt selfish in some ways, he had just found a new friend but she wanted to have more friends - he just wanted her and only her. It was probably similar to how a dog feels when their owner adopts a new puppy. 

Even if it had been a week, and even if Lydia had told him how much he meant to her - Alec felt unwanted and unneeded. 

However, even with the daunting feelings of lonliness, he could watch with joy as Camille was ‘calmly escorted’ out of the school hallway by some young deputy to ‘talk’. 

Others knew something was up but only Lydia and Alec actually knew the full story - although perhaps she’d tell her new friends. Of course, Magnus was taken in to talk as well, so soon enough he’d know what was happening. 

Alec needed to tell himself that this would affect more than just himself and Camille, he didn’t think about Magnus.

“Excuse me, sir!” Alec heard Lydia’s voice call out as she caught sight of the deputy, “what you currently have against Camille, there’s more,” she turned and nodded over to Jace, “please ask him to explain everything that happened between him and Camille, the blackmail she used against him. It might just add to the whole… Minor thing.”

“Blackmail?”

“Yes! That’s what everything’s about, she did what she did because she was blackmailing him to follow her rules, just like she was blackmailing everyone else. She gets one bad thing to hold against them and if they don’t follow her exact rules, she drops the blackmail and makes sure everyone knows about it..”

Alec saw the deputy glance over to Jace before waving a hand to the boy, Jace promptly followed the deputy into a private room, Lydia turned to Alec with a small sad smile on her face.

“She deserves this.”

“It’s like Degrassi or something,” Alec mumbled as Lydia approached him, “super dramatic, but she should have known everything would come to bite her in the ass soon enough. So wait, what happened between Camille and Jace?”

Lydia tilted her head to the side slightly, “I uh… Don’t think I should tell you, I kind of basically told a lot of people earlier and-”

“I understand, outing a secret sucks,” Alec nodded, “I respect Wayland’s wishes.”

“I’m sure he’ll tell you himself.”

Alec shrugged, “I don’t care too much. Jace’s private life is his private life, as mine is mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to talk to me about this fic or other fics of mine, come talk to me on tumblr: http://aelclightwood.tumblr.com/


	16. Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Alec prepare for the Valentine's dance and in doing so Alec makes a fool of himself.

A few days down the road, Alec was still uncomfortable with the new group. At lunch it would start with him and Lydia sat at the table together, then Ragnor and Catarina would join - he didn’t mind them as much, in fact they tended to make him laugh. After them, they’d be joined by Simon, then Clary, then Jace - and so on. Every time someone new joined, it would drag Alec down. 

Of course maybe he could attempt to adapt to the group, but he knew actually being comfortable around them all would take a while - he just wanted to be Lydia’s friend.

He could barely even escape them in the hallway, as he found out when he was pursued by the dynamic duo that was Ragnor and Catarina. 

“Alexander!” Ragnor had called out in his strong British accent, so maybe there was one thing Alec liked about Ragnor after all.

“The annual Valentine’s dance is coming up and we know you have a tendency of not showing up,” Catarina began talking from the other side of Alec, she placed her hand on Alec’s back, “but this year - since it’s your Senior year - we really want you to show up!”

Alec rolled his eyes, “that’s nice but I don’t like social events.”

“Lydia’s already agreed that she’s coming,” Ragnor commented.

”She has someone to go with,” Alec shrugged, “she doesn’t need me.”

Catarina began to pout, “you have to show up, we really want you to be there - you’re like, a hero. You conquered Camille Belcourt!”

”No, I did what all of you should have done and told an adult about it.”

“Still… Alec please, please,” Ragnor began somewhat begging, “make a move, be bold. Besides, I know someone who wants to dance with you.”

Alec stopped and stared at the boy, “even if someone did want to dance with me… I don’t like dancing.”

“What do we have to do to get you to come,” Catarina was frowning at the boy, “we’ll do anything.”

“You can pay me.” 

“Deal,” Ragnor threw out his arms and then quickly reached into his pocket, “here you can have ten dollars now, I’ll give you another forty when I can. Fifty will do, right?”

“Yeah sure,” Alec smiled slightly as he took the ten from Ragnor, he was initially joking about the payment but he supposed he could make the most out of it.

“I won’t make you pay any of it,” Ragnor glanced over to Catarina, “I’ve got it covered.”

“You sure?” The girl seemed thankful for Ragnor’s move, the boy gave her a quick nod. Alec was happy to see their friendship, he hoped that he and Lydia were similar to them. 

Alec realised he had just agreed to go to the Valentine’s dance, which meant that he actually had to put effort into it. 

He shrugged it off, he could enlist the help of Lydia or Izzy, they’d be more than happy to help him.

So it looked like Alec was actually going to a social event, that was going to be fun, something new.

* * * * *

“So you’re going, right?” Alec asked Lydia as she began to speak about the Valentine’s Day Dance. 

“Well yeah,” she nodded, her face changed to a thoughtful expression, “if I’m asked, I mean I’m sure I will be asked to go with someone but… He’s just taking his time.”

“Jace?” 

“Who else,” Lydia mumbled, “do you think he does like me? Or do you think he’s just playing with me head?”

“I highly doubt he’s playing with you,” Alec shrugged, “when he came after me after we fell out… He was definitely very concerned about your happiness.”

Lydia had a bright smile on her face, “maybe I should ask him! Get modern with it, who needs to wait for a boy to take control? Not me.”

“So go get him,” Alec patted her on the back, “if you think you’re confident enough to.”

“I am,” she nodded quickly, “are you going to ask anyone?”

”Ha. Funny.”

“I’m serious.”

Alec pulled a face and let out a sigh, “I’d eat a live badger before asking someone to the dance.”

“Suit yourself,” Lydia tutted, “except I’ll be suiting you,” she began to chuckle, “get it? Because I’m going to be choosing your suit! You have no option about that by the way.”

“Alright!”

* * * * * 

Lydia definitely had a plan, she had already told Magnus to wear blue after all. So when she took Alec shopping she advised him to also go with a blue theme - of course he had no idea that it was to match Magnus. He didn’t need to know. She had asked him to assist her in finding the perfect dress as part of a deal. 

She pulled him into the first formal dress store she could find at their local mall. 

”I didn’t get around to asking Jace today,” Lydia waved her hand as she led Alec over to the dresses, “but I’ll get to it, now what I want is something… Eye catching, what colour would look good on me?”

”Any colour,” Alec shrugged almost carelessly, “Lydia, you suit everything I swear.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “helpful.”

She scanned the dresses on display and noticed three in a row that she happened to love the look of, she rushed over to them and turned back to Alec, “okay so how about I try these three on, and you tell me which one looks best! Like one of those montages in the movies!”

“I guess,” Alec whispered, he followed Lydia to the dressing rooms after she had gathered the three dresses, one was a bright red, one was pink and one was a light teal. Lydia raced into one of the cubicles, Alec stood outside patiently. 

* * * * *

Alec waited, he folded his arms as he heard Lydia shuffling in the cubicle. He hadn’t realised that he was leaning back on the door to another cubicle - a door which just so happened to unlock. He let out some form of a shriek as he fell back. 

He had closed his eyes as he fell back, hoping that maybe some pillow would appear to cushion his fall but instead he felt his head hit the floor. He opened his eyes to a bright light which blocked out his view, but it had quickly faded so that he could see the figure stood above him.

Well fuck.

It was Magnus Bane, staring down with concern.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, he held out his hand to help Alec up, “I didn’t know you were there, then again, why were you leaning against a door?”

”I thought it was a wall,” Alec mumbled in shame, he didn’t take Magnus’s hand, instead he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“Well,” Magnus dropped his hand, “that wasn’t very bright.”

“You don’t say.”

A moment of silence passed before Magnus finally spoke up again, “look Alec, about Camille… Was it you who called the police?”

“Technically it was Mr. Garroway, but I reported it to him.”

A small smile showed up on Magnus’s face, “thank you so much.”

“Why didn’t you call the police on her before she leaked them?”

“I knew they’d probably do nothing, but now that everything’s out with her… It feels safer to let them know. Even if she doesn’t get arrested or whatever, she’s been expelled.”

“That’s great, awesome,” Alec finally stood up again, “I uh…” he quickly focused on the suit that Magnus was holding in his hand, “is that for the dance?”

“Yes,” Magnus looked down to the suit lovingly, “it fit me perfectly, Lydia was right, blue is a good colour for me.”

“Lydia told you to wear blue?” Alec whispered, remembering the blonde was in the opposite cubicle, he pulled a face, “I should have known.”

“Known what?”

“Don’t worry,” Alec waved a hand, “you should go, I don’t want to keep you too long.”

Magnus nodded and gave Alec one last smile, “you know, I’m not going to the dance with anyone yet.”

“That’s great, neither am I,” Alec blatantly ignored the true meaning behind Magnus’s words, he didn’t even look at him as he spoke. He did, however, see Magnus walk away with his head hanging somewhat sadly. 

Magnus had gone just in time as Lydia opened the cubicle door to reveal herself wearing the teal dress, Alec could barely focus on the dress though, he knew Lydia had to be up to something. Telling Magnus to wear blue and then telling Alec to wear blue, she was trying to match them.

Alec did like Magnus, but he couldn’t actually devote himself to the boy that had made his life a misery. Magnus ‘sparkly eyes and gorgeous smile’ Bane would not be a part of Alec’s life. Never. Never ever. Alec refused.

“Alec,” Lydia clicked her fingers in front of Alec’s face and he had no idea how long he had been arguing with himself in his head because she was now in the pink dress, “tell me this doesn’t make me look like a birthday cake.”

Alec cocked his head to the side, “I can’t, it’s making me hungry.”

Lydia laughed loudly and turned back into the cubicle, “so let’s hope the red looks better.”

Alec gave her a flash of a smile and went back to his train of thought as she shut the door.

Perhaps Magnus was an okay person though, what if he was different and the hold that Camille had over him just made him another marionette puppet in her little theatrical show. 

Maybe he could give Magnus a shot.

It only depended on Magnus really.

Lydia came out of the cubicle with a bright smile, Alec looked over and let out a noise which Lydia took as approval.

”It’s perfect! Red, like the blood of my enemies, and it won’t clash with Queen Belcourt since she’s been expelled.”

“Jace will be so shocked to see you in this. He’ll like… want to pounce on you.”

“Alec,” Lydia put her hands on her hips, “not everything with Jace is about sex.”

“Right, right. Anyway, you look gorgeous, that’s definitely the dress for you.”

* * * * *

Magnus felt awful, awful for everything in the past and awful for not asking Alec to the dance. 

Maybe Alec didn’t understand his hint, or maybe Alec ignored it on purpose.

Magnus hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Alec since the night of the party, okay he had been fighting thoughts of the boy before then but they had been open in his mind since the party.

Of course he had to go along with Ragnor and Catarina’s cheesy karaoke plan, he had spoken to Lydia about it when she told him to wear blue and she had been reeling with excitement when she knew. She had mentioned singing Karmin’s ‘Brokenhearted’ and Magnus may have formed a plan around that song. 

Magnus was, after all, better off with someone else to help him out. So maybe he could sing with Lydia, if she wanted him to. She could dedicate it to Jace and he could dedicate it to Alec. Maybe it would be cute, after all Brokenhearted was about wanting someone who you might not be able to have and that seemed fitting.

So of course it was playing through his headphones constantly, he had to get it perfect if he were to woo Alec.

Magnus didn’t know why nobody wanted to believe him, but he did truly have feelings for Alec, he did. Alec was a beautiful ray of sunshine when he smiled, just general he was beautiful. His eyes were a beautiful hazel that enchanted Magnus every time he looked into them. He was actually perfect and Magnus needed him in his life. Alec didn’t need the cliche rom-com makeover to catch Magnus’s eye, he just needed to continue as he was. 

Magnus found himself at a bench in the mall, he sat down and closed his eyes listening to the music. He pictured what could happen a the dance, he pictured Alec looking at him with bright eyes, grinning as Magnus sung through the song. He could see Lydia singing as she looked over to Jace. 

Then again what if it didn’t go like that?

Well Magnus could only hope it would end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the dance will probably take place over many chapters as it keeps switching POVs, so you guys should look forward to it.  
> NEXT TIME ON LWBD: Izzy's a saint, Maryse is not, Mr. Branwell it fucking hilarious.


	17. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valentine dance is ahead and Alec couldn't be any less bothered by the idea of the social event. Then again he did have Jace and Lydia.

The days passed quickly and before he knew it Alec was in his room getting ready for the Valentine’s Dance. He had tried fighting Lydia’s idea of a blue theme but she practically forced him to wear blue ‘it looks really good on you Alec! Trust me!’

Alec knew she was trying to match him with Magnus, but even though he knew this - he eventually let her win. 

So he’d be wearing blue to the dance, and so he’d be matching Magnus. Then again, wouldn’t other students be wearing blue as well, so it’s not like they were the only two.

He left his room when he was finally ready and paused at the top of the stairs, he could hear his mother talking to Izzy. 

“You look gorgeous darling, let me take a photo.”

“Can’t we wait for Alec?”

“Let me get one of just you whilst he’s still getting ready, honestly how does a boy take longer than a girl?”

“Wow that’s old-fashioned, I’ll have you know I can get ready for anything in five minutes, so can a lot of girls I know. Alec might be struggling with something.”

”Pose,” their mother ordered, Alec heard the click of a camera and then decided to head downstairs. He gave Izzy a small smile. 

“Sorry, I uh… I was thinking of ditching last minute.”

“You can’t do that,” Izzy playfully hit his arm, “okay mom, take a picture.”

“If you insist,” Alec watched his mother pull a face before taking another photo, he gave a fake smile and then frowned. His mother really didn’t give a shit about him, did she?

“That’s being framed,” Izzy declared.

”I don’t kn-”

“It’s being framed!” She glared at their mother until she nodded back, Alec gave Izzy an impressed glance. He mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ to her and looked to the door as he heard a knock.

Izzy was the one to answer it, and as it opened Alec saw Lydia and Jace stood side by side with smiles on their faces.

“We’re here for Alec!” Lydia called out proudly.

“Thirdwheeling, I should have known,” Maryse mumbled sarcastically. Alec ignored the comment and moved over to the door, he gave Izzy another smile.

“I’ll see you there.”

“Alright, see you in a bit,” she winked. 

Alec closed the door behind him and smiled at the two blondes.

“You look good,” Jace commented, “somebody’s going to fall for you at the dance.”

“I’d prefer to watch someone fall over,” Alec mumbled, “namely you,” he shoved Jace and the boy stumbled to the side but didn’t fall over, “damn.”

“You tried,” Jace tutted, “but failed.”

“Boys, stop it,” Lydia rolled her eyes, she led them over to a car, “Alec sorry I couldn’t get a classy limo.”

“It’s fine, I don’t need any more attention directed to me.”

“The boy is content,” Jace smiled over to Alec, “you know you could be like the king of high school know, you beheaded our bitch of a queen. You’re basically a hero.”

“I honestly don’t think our school needs a monarchy or a dictatorship for that matter. Camille is gone, high school is now open for everyone to feel happy with themselves.”

“Speaking of being happy with ourselves,” Lydia turned as she opened the car door, “are you going to personally come out? I mean I know Camille outed you but-”

“I think that if people know, that’s fine. I can’t be bothered to go out of my way to let them know.”

The trio climbed into the back seats of the car, Alec smiled quickly to Lydia’s parents who were sat in the front seats.

”Alexander, it’s so nice to see you again,” Lydia’s mother briefly chuckled, “Lydia has told me all about your ups and downs, I heard you defeated your equivalent of Heather Chandler.”

“I sure hope you didn’t kill her,” Lydia’s father commented. Alec found himself laughing.

“No, no, I would never kill anyone, I just put her in her rightful place.”

“A jail cell if all goes well,” Jace mumbled, “I feel better, knowing she’s not around any more. I’ve always been quiet about what happened between me and her, but then Lydia came along - for some reason, I felt that I was able to tell her what happened. That proved to be the right thing to do.”

“You had every right to tell someone,” Lydia leaned towards Jace, “you shouldn’t have kept it bottled up, didn’t you tell your parents?”

“I tried to tell my father,” Jace admitted, “but he laughed.”

Alec was surprised to hear about Jace’s relationship with his father, he had always assumed that the happy popular kids had no problems at home. But it was apparent that Jace did. Perhaps he shouldn’y have been so quick to assume. He looked to the blond and tilted his head to the side.

“What did happen, between you and Camille?”

Jace glanced over to Alec and then looked down, “I’ll explain it to you another time.”

Alec realised that Jace probably didn’t want to talk about it in front of Lydia’s parents, which was fair enough. Alec sat back in his seat in silence, he thought about the events that may take place at the dance. He knew that Ragnor and Catarina had planned a karaoke so he guessed it would be fun to watch people badly attempt to sing.

He glanced down, realising Lydia’s hand was on his knee in some supportive manner. He was actually comfortable with the contact, he placed his hand over Lydia’s and gave her a quick smile. 

“You ready? I know you don’t usually do this kind of stuff.”

“The last social event I actually willingly went to was the Junior camping trip and-” he paused, he didn’t want Lydia to find out what had gone through his mind on the camping trip, it could ruin her image of him, “it just… it was shit.”

Jace gave Alec a half smile, Alec was aware that he knew what could have happened on that trip, the smile must have been him knowing that it didn’t happen. 

It wasn’t long until the came to a stop.

“You kids have fun in there,” Mr. Branwell turned to smile at them, “don’t get too excited. And you,” he focused on Jace, “don’t be a fool, cover your tool.”

“Dad,” Lydia whined at her father.

“I’ll send you to Venus if you don’t cover your penis.”

“Oh my God,” Lydia held her head in her hands whilst Jace had an offended look on his face.

“I’m just saying! Remember Lydia, if you don’t like Jace, spray him with mace.” 

“Please stop,” Lydia looked up again, she practically begged her father. 

“Don’t star on Teen Mom, use a condom.”

“I hate this,” Lydia looked over to Alec, she noticed that he was actually having the time of his life listening to her father. 

“Hey I don’t want you having a baby, especially not with someone you’ve been dating for barely a week.”

“We’re not officially dating yet,” Jace corrected, earning a glare from Mr. Branwell.

“Well you better change that soon,” he narrowed his eyes, as he did, Alec let out a chuckle. The man then turned to Alec, “the same with you, but obviously not my daughter. You better ask that Magnus kid to dance with you tonight.”

“You told him about Magnus,” Alec turned to Lydia quickly.

“I tell my dad everything,” Lydia held up her hands in defence, “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Alec quickly forgave her, “but just to clear things up, I’m not going to date Magnus. Like… Ever. come on, let’s go.”

The trio quickly got out of the car, Alec glanced over to Jace as the blond helped Lydia from the car, “question, Jace.”

”Hm?”

“Why didn’t you drive us here?”

”Uh, duh. Chauffeurs are way classier, besides Lydia and I are getting a ride back with Simon tonight.”

“Fair enough.”

“How are you getting home?” Lydia suddenly panicked, turning to Alec.

”Oh, I’ll call my mom when it gets closer to the end.”

* * * * *

Magnus tightened his tie and let out a sigh, tonight was the moment of truth, could he woo Alec with a song, or would he just get what he deserved? Nothing. 

He glanced around the high school gym and was glad to notice that it looked far less miserable than usual. That was thanks to Ragnor and Catarina, who were both proudly greeting people at the entrance with roses. They had proclaimed ‘give this to someone you like! Confess your love!’ to each student who entered. Magnus would be lying if he said he hadn’t seen some people throw the roses away. He still had his in his hand. He knew what he’d do with it, he’d hand the rose to Alec as he sang with Lydia - that was a simple plan. 

There was already someone up on karaoke, Maureen Brown. She had an angelic voice, everyone already knew that. She was singing Ariana Grande’s ‘Dangerous Woman’ and she was doing a fantastic job of it. 

Magnus’s attention turned back to Catarina and Ragnor when he heard Ragnor shout out ‘ALEC, GLAD TO SEE YOU CAME!’

Maybe they had pre-planned for Ragnor to loudly announce that so that Magnus would know he’s there. 

He turned and saw the boy enter with Jace and Lydia. He looked beautiful - as always. Magnus would have approached him straight away, but instead he decided to wait. There was no need to rush the plan. 

He watched as Alec stared around the room, he looked terrified to be there.

Well of course, it’s not like the party went well for him. 

Alec didn’t want to leave Lydia’s side, Magnus could tell. Jace didn’t seem to mind at all, which was good. The last thing the pair needed to get in their way was a jealous date.

Lydia seemed to be amazed by the decoration, she looked as though she was in awe. Jace also seemed to love it. Alec, however, didn’t seem to pay attention to the decoration at all, he was just too scared. 

Magnus wished he could do something about it, he wished he could approach Alec and place a sweet kiss against his cheek. Of course he couldn’t do that, because Alec was his - not yet anyway.

Maureen had finished her song and somebody jumped on after her almost straight away, Simon Lewis. He had decided to sing a song called ‘Forever Young’ and Magnus couldn’t help but imagine the boy being such. That would be a pure nuisance. But in the best way. Simon was like an excitable puppy and in being so, he was adorable.

Magnus turned to find Alec again, it was difficult looking between the stage and his crush but he could do it. 

Alec ended up splitting from Lydia half way through Simon’s song, but by the look on his face it wasn’t on purpose. He scanned the hall and couldn’t seem to find the blonde girl anywhere. 

Magnus was about to finally move toward Alec when somebody grabbed his arm, he was spun around and greeted by Raphael’s bright smile.

”You know I never thought I’d say this, but I feel great. Free, you know? Look at me, here I am at a high school dance without Camille Belcourt examining my every move!”

Magnus returned a flash of a smile, “it’s fresh, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Raphael glanced at the stage momentarily, “now I feel more free to actually make moves on Simon, I mean I could have before - but the thought of Camille telling my family terrified me.”

“It’s not like Simon was against her rules though.”

“I know, but still.”

“Well whilst you make moves on him, I have someone else I need to flatter.”

“Who?”

Magnus stood still for a moment, he eventually let out a sigh and spoke, “Alexander.”

“You’re kidding me. I know I was mostly following Camille’s rules but, you’ve got to be joking.”

“He’s beautiful, Raphael. He’s the most beautiful person I’ve seen, I like him. I like him a lot. And think about it, he’s the one who freed us from Camille in the first place!”

Raphael pulled a face, “fine, fine. You go make moves on your fr-”

“Let’s quit calling him freakface,” Magnus hissed, “put the bullying to a stop. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“Alright, make a move on the emotionally crippled boy.”

“Raphael!”

“I’m sorry,” Raphael sighed, “but you know what happened at the Junior Year camping trip! You want to end up with baggage like that?”

“Alec can’t help what runs through his mind Raphael,” Magnus hit the boy’s shoulder, “so be kind to him or I’ll have to start blackmailing you!”

Raphael nodded, “you’re right, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t… I’m sorry.”

“I’d just stop talking before you say something ridiculously stupid.”

”Will do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within the next week I might not be quick to update as it's show week at college. So anyway, I may find time to update it but I may not.


	18. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the dance, Alec and Jace have a heart to heart about their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS SUICIDAL THOUGHTS/ATTEMPTS AND RAPE/NON-CON

Alec had lost Lydia and he was going to lose his mind if he couldn’t find her in the next minute. He didn’t exactly want to be alone in that moment. He searched through the crowd looking for the bright red dress but he couldn’t see any red other than the decorations around the room.

“Lydia?” He called out through the crowd. It was like a nightmare come true when he couldn’t find her. He escaped the crowd quickly and fell into a seat at an empty table. He closed his eyes and leaned forward onto the table. Lydia did a good job of staying by his side. 

“Hey buddy, sorry we lost you,” a voice appeared after a minute or two, Alec looked up to see Jace by himself, “we thought you were with us, Lydia was having an entire conversation with you before she’d realised that you’d gone.”

“Where’s Lydia now?”

“Talking to Clary about something,” he shrugged, “she told me to come and find you.”

Alec frowned, “alright…”

“Can we… Talk about Lydia?”

Alec raised an eyebrow, “how do you mean?”

”About me and her… You’re okay with us, right?”

“Only if you actually start dating,” Alec gave him a smug smile, “Lydia really likes you and I can tell you like her. Make it official.”

Jace sat down next to Alec and gave him a terrified look, “ever since… What happened between Camille and I… My commitment life has never been the same, I haven’t really… I don’t know.”

“Things change us,” Alec shrugged, “I’ve never been the same since our Junior camping trip, sure, to everyone else I was always a freak but… I know something in me changed that day.”

Jace pulled a face, “what did happen? I remember you coming out of the woods but…”

“If I tell you, you can never let Lydia know.”

* * * * *

_Alec was alone._

_He was supposed to share a tent with Magnus but the boy flat out refused to share a tent with ‘Freakface’. That’s when it really kicked in, the daunting realisation that Alec was meant to be alone. Alec liked Magnus, he wished the boy liked him back, but he didn’t._

_It was actually the last thing Alec felt that he had hope for._

_Now he had nothing to hope for._

_It was their final night on the trip when Alec couldn’t sleep. It was early morning when he decided to leave his tent. Nobody else was up so he followed his urges and headed into the woods._

_He knew what he wanted to do as soon as he saw the old unused rope swing hanging from one of the trees._

_He wanted to end everything._

_He could have ended everything._

_He would have._

_If it hadn’t been for the branch snapping as he tried to climb up the tree._

_He sat on the ground in the silent darkness and let out a cry. Nobody would hear him so there was no need to hide his emotions. He stayed, crying, for a long time. His feet had began to feel numb by the time he tried to move again._

_He fell back against the tree to begin with. He paused again, to let out another group of cries._

_He could only wonder why he couldn’t be accepted, why he never felt accepted. Why he’d never be loved._

_Sunlight had started to shine through the trees by the time Alec finally decided to walk back to the camp. He wiped his cheeks as he walked, knowing people would only make fun of him more if he was seen crying._

_They would have probably laughed if he had been successful in his plan anyway._

_When he got back to camp the sunlight was blinding but that didn’t stop him from seeing a group of people sat outside their tents. Camille, Raphael, Jace, and of course Magnus._

_”What the hell were you doing out there?” Camille growled giving Alec a look of disgust._

_“Hoping to run into a serial killer,” Alec replied quickly, he turned away from the group and entered his tent again. He fell down, face first into his pillow and let out silent sobs, nobody would really understand him._

* * * * *

“I sometimes wish I was successful, but sometimes I’m glad I wasn’t.”

“I understand,” Jace placed his hand over Alec’s, “you might not believe it but… After the Camille incident, I had similar thoughts running through my head.”

* * * * *

_Ever since waking up next to Camille, Jace felt disgusting, even though he could barely recall what actually happened the previous night. But judging by the sight it wasn’t something Jace would have willingly done._

_Camille stirred and gave Jace a look of evil, “God, you’re still here? I would have thought you would have gone by now.”_

_“I…”_

_“Last night was alright though, I mean it could have been better-”_

_“What did we do?”_

_“Oh you don’t remember?” Camille cackled, “it’s alright, you seem to know what you’re doing in the video.”_

_“V-”_

_”Yes honey, a video,” she grinned evilly, “you and me… So if you don’t want anyone to find out you were cheating on your boyfriend-”_

_“Partner,” Jace corrected as he sat up._

_”Whatever. If you don’t want people to know, you’ll follow my rules.”_

_“Whatever happened, I didn’t want it to!”_

_“Well you didn’t say now.”_

_”I was drunk! Intoxicated!”_

_“And yet you never said no,” Camille faked a gasp, “it’s done now honey, no going back.”_

_“Stop calling me honey!” Jace jumped out of the bed and panicked as he searched for his clothes, “I don’t… I- I didn’t-”_

_“You cheated on Meliorn, and let me tell you - the sex wasn’t even that good. I’ve had better.”_

_“Shut up!” Jace turned in anger, he glared at Camille, “I didn’t want this, you fucking- You…”_

_“I what?”_

_”You raped me.”_

_“Don’t be stupid,” Camille rolled her eyes, “it’s not like I pinned you down against your word.”_

_“I WAS DRUNK, CAMILLE! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!”_

* * * * *

“Oh,” Alec mumbled as he watched tears form in Jace’s eyes, “I…”

”Ever since I woke up that day things were different. I just felt… Gross, disgusting. With Mel, I used to feel… wonderful, I felt like I was in some form of a dream. But after that morning, Mel thought I was acting weird and it just broke us. We ended it and ever since I’ve had this underlying misery, I thought I wouldn’t find someone who’d coax me back into a happy life. Then at the party, I saw you and Lydia coming down the stairs and something just kind of… Stirred in me.”

“You mean you got a hard on?”

“No!” Jace shot a glare at Alec, “I mean, I wanted to see her smile, I wanted to hold her and smell her perfume, I wanted to kiss her on the cheek and let her know how much I love her-”

“This is getting far too sappy for me,” Alec rolled his eyes, “just ask her to be your girlfriend, she’ll say yes.”

Jace flashed a smile and patted Alec on the back, “I’m kind of just waiting for a sign.”

He moved as though he were about to get up but Alec pulled him back, “don’t leave me alone.”

“Alright,” Jace nodded, “I won’t leave you.”


	19. Brokenhearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is shocked to see Lydia and Magnus performing a song together, and he ends up coming up with a little plan of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry too much about the title of the chapter.

Magnus jumped as he felt someone grab his arm, he was prepared to turn and throw his drink in Raphael’s face. But he didn’t, because it wasn’t Raphael. It was Lydia. 

“Are you ready for our sing song?”

“You know I almost forgot that was a thing,” Magnus mumbled, “I’ve been hopelessly searching for Alec.”

“He’s talking to Jace.”

“Well that’s fair enough, threatening him as a big brother no doubt.”

Lydia shook her head, “no, no,I don’t think so, I think they were just talking about life. It looked quite cute. I’m glad he’s managed to actually have a human conversation with someone other than myself. Maybe soon it will be you.”

“We can only hope,” Magnus muttered, there was a few minutes of a break from the last singer so Lydia dragged Magnus towards the microphones.

“You know, this was really innovative of them, karaoke at a school dance? Such a fun and cute thing to do,” Lydia was grinning, “also a great way to get secret crushes admitted.”

“I’m pretty sure Ragnor and Cat only set it up to make me sing to Alec.”

“That would make sense, they did pay Alec to come after all.”

”They did?”

“Well yeah, do you really think Alec would come if he weren’t getting something out of it?”

Magnus frowned as Lydia passed him a microphone, “let me guess, you’ve paid him to go on a date with me too?”

“No, any moves Alec makes is completely out of my hands.”

“It better be,” Magnus sighed.

Lydia turned to the man running the karaoke and flashed him a smile, “do you have Brokenhearted by Karmin?”

The man searched up the song and nodded, “you’re lucky, it seems that’s the only Karmin song I have,” he then gave them a nod and started the track. 

* * * * *

“Looks like Lydia’s gone up already,” Jace chuckled, he stood from his chair and waved for Alec to follow him through the crowd.

Alec was shocked to see Lydia standing on stage next to Magnus Bane, of all people.

**This is more than the typical kind of thing**  
Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh  
Didn’t wanna take it slow 

Alec had heard Lydia playfully sing along to Heathers before, but he hadn’t heard her actually sing. She was amazing, and in all honesty Alec didn’t think she would have been. He only wondered if Magnus was a match to her talent.

_In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think  
You’re replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh  
Waiting for my phone to blow ___

__Of course Magnus was amazing, he was gifted in everything else why not singing too? Alec sighed, perhaps this was part of Lydia’s plans to. And perhaps, when Magnus threw a quick wink to him, Alec did feel something. His attention turned back to Lydia as she took on the next bit._ _

____**Now I’m here in a sticky situation  
Got a little trouble, yep and now I’m pacing  
Five minutes, ten minutes now it’s been an hour  
Don’t wanna think too hard but I’m sour**

__**Uh oh, I can’t seem to let you go** _ _

__Alec noticed that many of the students had been thrilled by Lydia’s performance, but none where more thrilled than Jace._ _

__Alec turned to him smugly, “this is definitely a sign for you to ask her out.”_ _

____**See I’ve been waiting all day**  
For you to call me baby  
So let’s get up, let’s get on it  
Don’t you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that’s right 

__Alec’s breath hitched slightly as he saw the rose in Magnus’s hand, he knew that everyone had been given roses to ‘hand to the one they love’ and he could only wonder (and maybe hope) that the rose would end up in his hands._ _

_____Honest baby, I’ll do anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started   
Don’t you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that’s right, cheerio_

__Alec’s mind was filled with thoughts and ideas. Lydia had planned this behind his back even though she knew that he was unsure of his own feelings for Magnus. He thought about what he could do to finally get the point into Lydia’s head._ _

__That was it, Alec had to make a scene._ _

____**What’s the time, such a crime**  
Not a single word, sipping on that Patron  
Just to calm my nerves, uh oh  
Poppin’ bottles by the phone  
Oh yeah 

_____Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out  
That’s enough, call me up  
Baby I’m in doubt, oh oh  
I don’t even think you know, no no_

__Alec could easily make a scene, if Magnus was going to declare his love to him in the front of everyone he could really make it look bad... Sure all the attention would be on him, but maybe for once Alec wouldn’t mind that. Perhaps Magnus deserved some humiliation, payback for the past._ _

____**See I’ve been waiting all day**  
For you to call me baby  
So let’s get up, let’s get on it  
Don’t you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that’s right 

_____Honest baby I’ll do anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started   
Don’t you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that’s right, cheerio_

__Even if Alec was a little bit upset with Lydia at this time, he couldn’t help but admit that she was definitely rocking the performance, he hadn’t seen the performer in her._ _

____**Anything you wanna do, I’ll be on it too  
Everything you said is like gold with the view  
Business in the front, party in the back  
Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?**

____This kinda thing doesn’t happen usually  
I’m on the opposite side of it, truthfully  
I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio_ _

__Alec knew that Magnus’s wink was directed to him, he had no idea what to think of it._ _

____**See I’ve been waiting all day**  
For you to call me baby  
So let’s get up, let’s get on it  
Don’t you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that’s right 

_____Honest baby I’ll do anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started   
Don’t you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that’s right, cheeri, cheerio_

__They both began to sing for the next part, and as they did they left the stage - luckily the mics were wireless, otherwise Lydia would probably end up tripping Magnus over._ _

______**When you gonna call**  
Don’t leave me brokenhearted  
I’ve been waiting up  
Let’s finish what we started, oh oh  
I can’t seem to let you go  
Come on, that’s right, cheerio! 

__On the final button of the song they both presented their roses to Jace and Alec. Alec stared at the rose, then at Magnus. After Jace gladly took his own rose, the two blondes looked to Magnus and Alec. Most of the students were watching too._ _

__Alec couldn’t help but think it was going to be the perfect payback._ _

__He glared down at the rose, then up to Lydia, “this isn’t funny,” he turned to Magnus, “at all.”_ _

__”It’s not meant to be funny, I’m offering you my rose,” Magnus let a small smile show up on his face, “please take it, Alexander.”_ _

__“Take the rose, just like I’ve taken all the shit you put me through?” He snapped at Magnus and stepped forward in a threatening fashion, “the boy who fucked up my life so much now wants to hand me a rose and fuck me?”_ _

__“N-no Ale-”_ _

__Alec rolled his eyes, “thanks Lydia, for once again trying to set me up with this asshole, you’re such a good friend,” he sarcastically mumbled the words and then stormed away from the small group. Jace, Lydia and Magnus were all quite shocked by the outcome. Alec knew it wouldn’t be too long until someone chased hims down, it would be Magnus if he was right - Jace would be too busy consoling Lydia._ _

__Alec came to a stop in the empty school hallway, he leaned back against the closest locker and let out a sigh as he waited for someone to come after him._ _


	20. Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes a decision whilst Lydia and Jace accidentally make a discovery.

Magnus glanced over to Lydia quickly, the girl looked frozen, terrified of Alec’s words. The blonde slowly looked over to Jace who offered her a sweet hug, Magnus excused himself from the new couple and followed in Alec’s direction. He slowly made his way into the hallway and ventured around curiously looking for the boy. He peeked around the corner and saw Alec leaning back against the lockers. 

He stood up straight quickly and then made his way to Alec.

The taller boy glanced up and seemed to smile as he caught sight of Magnus approaching.

Magnus stopped in front of him and crossed his arms, “nice scene,” he pulled a face of disgust, “you know Lydia did that for me, I asked her to, you didn’t need to snap at her about it!”

“Maybe she needs to stop trying to help me, maybe you need to stop trying so hard.”

”Alexander, I do like you, I know I fucked up your life in the past. But please listen, I was being blackmailed by Camille.”

“So was Jace,” Alec shrugged, “he was as cruel as you were.”

“Alec, please tell me what terrible thing I did to you, I know I wasn’t nice but-”

“The camping trip,” Alec whispered, “we were meant to share a tent, but you refused because I was ‘a weird freakface’ you said ‘he’ll end up watching me as I sleep, he’ll play with himself’-”

“I didn’t say that second one,” Magnus shook his head, “Raphael did.”

“You laughed.”

Magnus looked down to the floor, “I’m sorry Alec, I am.”

He didn’t get an answer, so he looked up to the boy. Alec was smiling sweetly.

“I like you Magnus Bane, I don’t want to, but I do.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows, he didn’t want to be overjoyed by the comment but he was more than happy to hear those words, “Alexander…”

“Can we go somewhere? More private?”

* * * * *

“Come on Lydia, you need to be somewhere quiet right now,” Jace whispered as Lydia started to move.

“I upset him again,” Lydia mumbled as Jace led her out of the hall. He quietly led her down the hallway and stopped outside one of they boy’s bathrooms, “you want me to go in there?”

“Nobody comes in here anymore, people used to believe it’s haunted, but recently it was because there was a rumour of Alec coming in here for… Alone time.”

“Oh.”

“Raphael started that rumour,” Jace opened the door and welcomed Lydia inside, “everyone under Camille’s blackmail went along with it, even if some of us knew it wasn’t true. Izzy hated it, she was disgusted by that rumour but…”

“I understand,” Lydia stopped Jace, she placed a hand on his shoulder, “I know Alec’s been through hell but, I thought he was happy with me as a friend.”

”He pushes people away because he doesn’t know how to keep them by his side.”

Lydia nodded, “that’s a good point,” she let out a quiet laugh and only squealed quietly as Jace suddenly pushed her into the far cubicle. He quickly apologised and shut the door behind them, but he didn’t lock it. He sat down on the lid of the toiler and pulled Lydia onto his lap, he held his own feet above the door so that the door wouldn’t open and people wouldn’t be able to see that they were in there. 

“Nobody comes in here, well except from me according to those rumours,” the pair heard Alec’s voice. He let out a weak laugh. 

“Did you just make a sex joke at your own expense?” 

Lydia looked back to Jace and mouthed ‘Magnus’ once she recognised he student’s voice.

“I did, it was good, right?”

“It was,” Magnus laughed with Alec.

They heard Alec let out a sigh before he started speaking again, “everything that happened in the past, I can’t forget about it… But I can try to move on from it.”

“You’re sure?”

“I am.”

Lydia could hear the boys shuffle their feet slightly, then Alec continued to talk.

“I don’t want anyone to know about this, not even Lydia, but I want to be with you. I would like to be your boyfriend, I won’t forget what you put me through, but I want to start fresh with you. I want to see a different you.”

“Only if you’re sure, Alexander.”

Lydia was far more than confused, Alec had made it clear he didn’t want to be with Magnus but now he wanted to be his boyfriend? On top of that odd revelation, he didn’t want Lydia to know. 

“I really am sure, Magnus, I really am.”

“You know… When you tried to kill yourself.”

“Yeah?”

“Was it because of me not wanting to share a tent with you?”

“That added to it, I heard the conversations Camille and Raphael were having about me…”

“I remember you crying.”

“And they only laughed,” Alec whispered, “Lydia can’t know about that either, you can’t let anyone tell her.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

Lydia leaned back into Jace and closed her eyes, she couldn’t tell why Alec wouldn’t want her to know, but she also wished she hadn’t heard what he had said - it wasn’t fair on Alec after all. 

The pair in the cubicle stayed silent until they heard the door open and close again, they quietly stood up and Jace slowly opened the door to peek out and check that both Magnus and Alec had left. Luckily they had.

“I get it,” Lydia whispered, “he doesn’t want me to know, I understand entirely… I can’t believe that… He tried to-”

“Alec’s mind hasn’t been the best of minds for a while,” Jace commented gently.

Lydia frowned, “so Magnus used to be mean to him, did you?”

”Not as bad as others.”

“What about Clary and Simon?”

“They were never blackmailed, there was nothing Camille could get against them. The same with Ragnor and Cat, they were the few that Camille let people interact with.”

Lydia pulled a face, “we need to get back to the dance, we can’t be gone for too long, can we?”

“Alec might get suspicious if we’re gone for too long,” Jace shrugged, “so yeah, maybe we should get back.”

Lydia grabbed Jace’s hand and led him out of the bathroom, they both checked the hallway before running in the direction of the hall.

* * * * *

Alec and Magnus had taken a long walk to the hall, they had turned many corner and Alec couldn’t stop focusing on Magnus’s smile - it was beautiful. 

Part of him wanted to reach down and hold Magnus’s hand but he didn’t want anyone to know about them. 

Alec slowed down as he could see the entrance to the hall, he stopped Magnus and gave him a quick smile, “I uh… I think you should go in first, I don’t want people getting curious.”

“Alright.”

Alec smiled down at Magnus and then watched as Magnus made his way back to the dance. 

Perhaps he could have been making a mistake by dating someone who used to make his life hell, but Magnus seemed to understand now, Magnus seemed to have changed.

Alec pressed his lips together and slowly began to walk back to dance. 

As he got back into the hall, he found Lydia and Jace sat at a table leaning in closely to each other. Alec approached the table and took a seat.

“Hey,” he mumbled as they both glanced up to him, “sorry about snapping earlier. I shouldn’t have acted like that.”

Lydia shrugged, “it’s alright, I know having friends is kind of… New.”

Alec pulled a face, “that’s… yeah, exactly.”

“But you can’t keep pushing Lydia away whenever you feel uncomfortable, it’s unfair,” Jace gave Alec a supportive smile, “you can rant to us both, but running away will just push us away. We don’t want to leave you on your own, and we don’t want you to leave us.”

Alec nodded to the two blondes, “I’ll try not to, I’ll try to… Tame my emotions.”

“There’s a good boy,” Jace winked playfully at Alec, “now come on big boy, you deserve to dance with somebody.”

Lydia and Jace pulled Alec up and directed him toward the dance floor, they playfully danced as a trio. All three of them were laughing as they started to spin each other around, they didn’t care for tradition high school dancing, in that moment they just wanted to have fun. Alec paused for a second when he caught sight of Magnus smiling over to him. He knew his future was going to be a little bit brighter, he was prepared for happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Alec has finally made his decision, and I can tell you that won't be the only surprise that Magnus will get ;).  
> Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes within this chapter, it really does help when people point out my spelling mistakes - just because I tend to write when I'm half asleep or unfocused.


	21. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the dance, Lydia and Jace go to Meliorn's after party whilst Alec plans to go home by himself.

“Lyds and I are going to Meliorn’s after party by the way,” Jace informed Alec as they both pulled on their jackets, “I’m guessing you’re not going to be there.”

“Ah, you understand the term ‘socially inept’,” Alec joked, “yeah I’m just going to… Call my mom, I’ll be alright.”

“Okay, well I guess we’ll be seeing you on Monday,” Jace patted him on the back and winked. Lydia jumped to Alec’s side and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Bye bye my favourite boy, we’ll see you around. Love you,” she ran a hand through Alec’s hair and then left his side. Jace and Lydia ran across the hall to Simon Lewis. Multiple other students had already left from the dance, Alec couldn’t even see Magnus in the leftover students. It was fine, he’d just message him a goodnight. They were keeping it secret after all. 

He may have lied to Lydia and Jace about calling his mom, he knew she wouldn’t pick up if he did call but he didn’t want anyone else to know about her ignorance. He left the school and the blast of cool air shocked him to begin with.

He walked across the car park, making sure to stay out of sight of Jace or Lydia. He would be able to get home in thirty minutes if he was walking at a fast pace. 

He was close to the exit of the car park when a car stopped next to him, he tensed up - terrified of who might be in the car.

“Alexander.”

It was Magnus.

Alec turned to the car and gave Magnus a smile, “h-hi.”

“You’re not walking home, are you?”

“Oh I uh, I’m waiting for my mom.”

“I’m not stupid, I know that’s a lie,” Magnus tutted, “Izzy was picked up by your mom ten minutes ago. Come on, get in… Before someone sees.”

Alec glanced around before opening the passenger door and getting into the car, “I hate that you’re friends with Izzy.”

“It means I get to see through your lies,” Magnus winked and placed his hand on Alec’s knee quickly.

Alec looked down at the hand and then smiled up over to Magnus, “I didn’t get to tell you earlier, I like your nails.”

“Well thank you,” Magnus pulled his hand back and started the car, “luckily I know where you live, huh?”

Alec began to nod but he then stopped himself, “actually, I don’t want to… Go home. Can I come to yours?”

Magnus seemed shocked by the question a smile slowly began to form on his face, “of course you can. You’re in luck, my parents are out of town this weekend.”

“Oh, sweet. Private time with Magnus,” Alec leaned back in his seat and chuckled, “this is what dreams are made of.”

“Well, Alexander, I never pinned you as the type who’d be excited to spend the night alone with me.”

Alec pressed his lips together, “I’ve had thoughts about you in the past, good thoughts.”

“Ooh,” Magnus teased in a singsong voice, “so Alec Lightwood has played with himself whilst thinking about me?”

Alec rolled his eyes aggressively, “is there anyone in school who hasn’t?”

“I haven’t.”

Alec laughed loudly, closing his eyes and leaning back into the car seat again, “well of course you haven’t!”

“Did you want to stop by yours to pick up some clothes for tomorrow?”

“No, well… Can I wear some of yours? Would that be okay?”

“That would be more than okay, that would be a beautiful sight.”

“Thank you,” Alec smiled over to Magnus, “I meant for letting me… Borrow clothes not for… Yeah.”

“You get flustered easily, don’t you?” Magnus teased again, “so cute.”

“Shut up.” 

* * * * *

Lydia jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

”Hey,” she turned t see Alec’s younger sister Izzy by her side, “is Alec here too?”

“No, he went home with your mom - there’s no changing the socially inept. Am I right?”

“He couldn’t have gone home with my mom,” Izzy’s smile dropped, “mom picked me up before you guys had left, she took me home to get changed and then brought me here… She thought Alec was staying with you tonight.”

Izzy glanced around in a panic, “Alec didn’t get a ride home? That means he walked, God he always does that when…” She paused.

“Junior Camping Trip,” Jace whispered, “he went for a walk when he…”

“Oh God, Jace, what if?”

Lydia held up her hand, “he’s okay, he has to be okay,” she didn’t want to think of a scenario like that, she knew there had to be an explanation. 

”Call him,” Jace suddenly suggested, “and if he’s in a bad place… Talk him through it.”

Izzy nodded and quickly did as Jace suggested, she dialled Alec’s number and waited for him to pick up. There was no answer.

“He’s not picking up! He could be anywhere, in any state!”

“Do you mean state like emotional or state lik-”

“Now is not the time Jace!”

* * * * *

As Alec declined the third call from Izzy, Magnus closed the door behind them, Alec was instantly amazed by the beauty of the house.

“A beautiful man lives inside a beautiful house, wow Magnus.”

“Come on, I’ll save the tour for tomorrow morning. Right now I’m too exhausted to think which room is which. Right now I just want to go to bed.”

“Understandable, tonight was an exhausting night,” Alec gave a swift nod as he grabbed Magnus’s hand, “so I can stay in your bed tonight, right?”

“Of course you can,” Magnus laughed softly, “I might be tired but cuddling with you is one of my priorities right now.”

“And kissing?”

“Loads of kissing.”

Magnus took Alec up the stairs and grinned back to him halfway, “I can’t believe you’ve let me in after all this time.”

“Ah, save that for after the sex,” Alec joked, he let out a loud laugh and hunched over as he struggled to stop.

“Wow Alexander, you sure do love your sex jokes,” Magnus chuckled as he brushed back Alec’s hair, “you are the cutest person I’ve ever seen, you know?”

“Aw, you think?” Alec stood up again, “I think you’re cute too, when you’re nice. I also think you’re sexy, especially in what you’re wearing right now.”

“Would I still be sexy if I took this off?”

“Sexier,” Alec shrugged. 

Magnus grinned and began to take his clothes off as they continued to make their way to Magnus’s room, “I’m glad you think so, because I sleep naked.”

Alec let an odd noise slip out of his mouth, Magnus turned around. He was shirtless now and Alec’s mouth dropped open.

“Alexander, honey, calm down. I can see your erection through those pants.”

Alec flushed and quickly pulled his jacket off before holding it awkwardly in front of him, “I uh… Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, sweetie. We can have some fun if you want to.”

“I do,” Alec admitted, “I really do.”

Magnus opened the door to his room and welcomed Alec inside, Alec headed to the bed straight away, he sat down and placed his jacket on his lap. Magnus closed the door and walked over to his guest with a small smile on his face again.

“Do you definitely want to have fun? I don’t want to rush into things if you’re not 100% comfortable.”

“I’m comfortable, I swear,” Alec responded quietly, he threw the jacket to the side, “so show me how to have fun.”

Magnus sat by Alec’s side and placed his hand on Alec’s thigh, “let’s get into it slowly,” he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Alec’s neck. Alec practically melted at contact.

* * * * *

“I’m freaking out,” Izzy whispered as she took a seat next to Lydia, who was panicking less.

Lydia knew what could have been happening, Magnus might have taken him home. They needed more time to bond after all. She couldn’t tell Izzy though, it wasn’t her secret to tell - she shouldn’t even have known about the two boys. 

But she did. She knew that they were working things out. 

On top of that, Magnus wasn’t at the party. He had probably taken Alec home and then gone straight to his own house to go to sleep, that made sense. He might have wanted to help him out, perhaps talk. 

Alec would be fine, wouldn’t he? He wouldn’t be hurt, that was impossible. Well it was possible, it was totally possible. Especially after knowing what she knew now, Alec had tried to hurt himself in the past. 

But he was happy now, right, he had Magnus now. He must have been happy.

Though it was also possible that he wasn’t, what if thoughts had been playing on his mind. He could be in any position. 

She looked at her own phone and began to bombard Alec’s phone with texts, worry suddenly dawning over her. 

_Alec where are you? Are you at home?_

_Izzy said you weren’t picked up by your mom._

_She was picked up by your mom before we had left, who took you home? Don’t tell me you walked, it’s cold out there!_

_Please answer Alec, please!_

_We’re worried about you._

_I love you xxx_

She had to seem concerned for him, not casual. She was his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec just likes to move quickly, quite quickly... Very quickly if the next chapter is anything to go by.


	22. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec may have been a stuttering mess in the past but that all changes when he gets to Magnus's bedroom.

“This may ruin the mood but I have to reply to Lydia,” Alec mumbled as Magnus pushed him down on the bed, “I’ll just say I can’t talk.”

Alec held out his phone and quickly typed out a reply.

_Sorry, can’t talk. I’ll call you tomorrow x_

He pressed send and placed his phone onto the bedside unit again, he wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled the boy down towards him, he pressed his lips against Magnus’s and let out a small chuckle.

“I’ve waited to do this forever,” he whispered as Magnus pulled away from the kiss, “like… sex with you.”

“Let’s not waste any more time then,” Magnus winked, he licked his lips and looked down at Alec’s bare torso, “would you like to-”

“I want t- to top, but… I want you to be… On top.”

”Oh, so you want me to ride you.”

“Well I’m not a horse.”

Magnus and Alec both began to laugh, Alec ran his hand down Magnus’s arm as the boy reached across to his bedside unit.

“We have to use protection, I don’t have anything and I’m sure you don’t but I think it would still be best.”

“Of course,” Alec nodded eagerly and watched Magnus carefully, “can you kind of… You know, take control of this?”

“Yes, I sure can.”

Alec examined Magnus curiously, he was beautiful. Even as he tackled with the wrapper of a condom. Magnus looked over to Alec quickly.

”You want me to get this on you?”

“Yes, I haven’t used one before so I want you to take control of everything.”

Magnus nodded and placed a free hand on Alec’s cheek, “are you sure you want to get into this so quickly?" 

“Of course I want to get into it,” Alec reached out and grabbed Magnus’s wrists, “I want to get into it now.”

Magnus let out a small laugh again and pressed a quick kiss against Alec’s cheek, “let’s get going then.”

* * * * *

“He ended it with a kiss. So that’s a good sign, right? He’s okay,” Lydia looked around, “if he didn’t feel good, he wouldn’t respond.”

“I suppose that’s a good point,” Izzy mumbled. She turned away from the couple and sighed, “alright, I’ll take my mind off of it all. I’ll have some fun. You guys should too,” she winked and then left the pair alone.

Lydia turned to Jace as he was handed a drink by Raj, Lydia declined the offer and looked up at her new boyfriend.

“Magnus. Alec must have gone home with Magnus.”

“Didn’t Magnus leave before us?”

“I saw his car in the parking lot,” Lydia informed Jace, “he drove off around the same time we were getting in the car. However, I’m pretty sure we drove past him. He had stopped his car again near the exit. It’s totally plausible that he was stopping to give Alec a ride.”

“Oh, kinky,” Jace jokingly raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of his drink. Lydia let out a shrill offended noise as she hit his back. He spat out the drink and looked to Lydia with sad puppy eyes.

“Alec wouldn’t sleep with Magnus after being with him for like two hours! He’s not even ready for people to know their together, you think he’s ready for sex?”

“Lyds, for all we know, Alec Lightwood could be an absolute freak in the sheets.”

Lydia let out a quiet laugh, it could have been true. She tapped her chin in thought, “who would like… top?”

“Magnus, definitely,” Jace gave a nod of certainty as he took another sip of his drink.

* * * * *

“Well, Alexander, you certainly know how to surprise me,” Magnus whispered as he walked into the room drying his hair with a towel, “and you look… Beautiful after having a shower.”

Alec smiled to Magnus as he sat up, “you look good too.”

“Well thank you, I’m a little offended you didn’t want to shower with me.”

“I uh,” Alec stood up and welcomed Magnus in his arms, “I was just scared about it I guess.”

“Even though we literally just had sex?”

Alec pulled a face, “that’s weird to think that,” he looked down into Magnus’s eyes, “it’s not bad is it, that I wanted to have sex with you straight away…”

”You’ve liked me for ages, Alec,” Magnus shrugged, “so I wouldn’t say it was necessarily straight away. You worked for the prize Alec, you got it,” he winked and leaned up to kiss Alec, “thank you for the wonderful time.”

“Thank me? Thank you,” Alec chuckled slightly, “you were… Perfect to spend my first time with. I’d love to do it again some time.”

“So casual about it,” Magnus playfully commented, “now look honey, I’m exhausted. Let’s get to sleep, huh?”

Alec nodded and pulled Magnus down onto the bed, “so uh, you were serious about sleeping naked, right?”

“100% serious,” Magnus nodded, he pulled the towel from around his waist and winked at Alec, “how about you?”

“I was going to sleep in my pants,” Alec shrugged, “but I can sleep naked,” he tugged at his own towel and pressed his lips together, “come on, let’s get comfy,” he chuckled playfully and lifted up Magnus’s bed covers.

Magnus crawled into the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around Alec and held him close as though something could pull them apart in the night, “you’re comfortable with this, right?”

“If I wasn’t comfortable, I wouldn’t have done anything that I’ve done tonight Magnus,” Alec looked into Magnus’s eyes and gave him a bright smile, “it’s nice, being this close to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. 'LEAH WHY DID ALEC DO THAT SO QUICKLY WHEN HE'S SO AWKWARD'  
> Well let me tell you, Alec just really wanted to have fun with Magnus - he's thought about it for a ve long time now. As an awkward never been kissed virgin myself I would like to let it be known that it's okay for Alec to want to get things over and done with quickly.   
> At least they used protection.


	23. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec returns to school on Monday after a weekend with Magnus, let's just say he's feeling a little bit more comfortable.

“He hasn’t been home since the dance,” Izzy announced as she came face to face with Lydia in the school hallway, “mom doesn’t even care, dad barely noticed. Lydia, did he call you back?”

“Yeah, but he sounded… Odd. Like he was hiding something,” so maybe Lydia knew what he as hiding, but that didn’t mean Alec wasn’t bad at lying.

“What if he’s hurt himself?” Izzy began to panic again, “what if someone’s hurt him? What if?”

“What if he’s totally had a character transplant over one day,” Clary interrupted Izzy, she nodded down the hallway behind Izzy where Alec was wearing clothes that definitely didn’t belong in his own wardrobe. He had a tight fitting light gray shirt on and a pair of jean shorts that were matched perfectly with the shirt, “because wow,” Clary continued, “even I think your brother looks hot.”

Izzy frowned and stormed towards her brother, “well Alec, it’s nice to see you’ve had a complete makeover since the dance. Where the hell have you been? And where did you get these clothes?”

“It’s really none of your business,” Alec mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Izzy, “now, if you could go back to not paying attention to me just as you guys used to - that’d be great.”

“Woah there horsey,” Jace held out his hands to stop Alec from walking away, “you need to tell Lydia and I about your weekend away from home - for the socially inept, you look like you’ve been out. Did you go on a shopping trip? If so, where the hell did you get the money from?”

“If you must know, I met someone,” Alec lied and Lydia knew he was lying (as did Jace) but neither of them called him out, “and that’s all you need to know.”

“Someone?” Izzy approached her brother with a raised eyebrow, “someone who gave you money to buy some fashion forward clothes?”

Alec scowled at his sister, “these are his clothes. Sorry, Iz, are you suggesting I turned to prostitution?”

”Well you disappeared after the dance, who knows where you went. A walk home? You could have met anyone Alec, you could have been killed!”

”Well I wasn’t,” Alec shrugged, “I’m alive and I’m done with this conversation.”

“No,” Izzy grabbed her brother’s arm, “I am not letting you leave after being gone for the weekend!”

Alec rolled his eyes and turned away, “like mom and dad even cared. I bet you were at that stupid party all night anyway.”

“I tried calling you three times Alec, you didn’t answer and you only answered to one of Lydia’s texts,” Izzy placed her hands on her hips, “what’s going on with you?”

“I’ve found someone who likes me, I’ve found someone who wants me-”

“I hate to tell you this but there was someone who wanted you at the dance, someone who you humiliated!”

Izzy turned just in time to see Magnus enter the school hallway looking somewhat flustered.

“Big brother, I love you, but you screwed over my best friend.”

Jace leaned down to Lydia and whispered into her ear, “well he definitely screwed him, but not in that way.”

“Shut up Jace,” Lydia held back a laugh as she thumped her hand against her boyfriend’s chest.

Alec glared back to his two friends, “sorry, what was that Jace?”

“I was talking about Math class,” Jace waved his hand, “don’t worry about it.”

Alec frowned and crossed his arms, he looked at his sister, then Lydia, then Jace, and then the surrounding group, “you don’t believe I have a boyfriend, do you?”

“It does seem awfully sudden,” Simon Lewis rubbed the back of his neck “and for someone who struggles with social events, I can’t see you meeting someone and getting with them that quickly.”

“Well, I can be surprising,” Alec grabbed the strap of his bag and left the group in the hallway.

Lydia looked up to Jace as Alec left, a moment later she wasn’t too surprised to see Magnus approach the group.

“Hey team,” Magnus greeted in a chirpy voice, “how’s it going?”

Lydia was about to respond but she was put off when she heard two people running towards the group.

“That’s the face!” 

“Magnus Bane got sexy with someone!”

Of course, it was Ragnor and Catarina.

“Who was it?” Cat interrogated the boy, “were they cute? Were they good?”

”You used protection, right?” Ragnor placed a hand on Magnus’s shoulder, “go on Magnus, talk us through it.”

Magnus shook his head, “I didn’t have sex,” he pulled a face, “I met someone though, I went to get some coffee yesterday and… Let’s just say I think I could be happy soon.”

“See, if Alec had said that,” Izzy began to speak, Lydia saw the panicked look in Magnus’s eyes, “then I wouldn’t have been so hard on him. Come on Magnus, you’re the renowned sexual expert. You wouldn’t have sex with someone you just met, right?”

“Alec never said he had sex,” Clary pointed out.

”He was wearing another boy’s clothes, I think it’s pretty clear they had sex,” Izzy pointed out.

* * * * *

Alec rushed into the empty bathroom as soon as lunchtime came around, he stopped to look in the mirror. He did look different, Magnus’s clothes actually fit him (which Alec thought of as a miracle), they made him look different, better. He looked less slobbish. 

In fact he looked attractive.

He felt it too. 

He glanced over to the door as it opened. Magnus walked in with a small smile, “you look good, you know that?”

“I keep getting odd looks because it’s such a different outfit for me.”

“Because you’re usually in baggy care free clothes, right?”

“Yeah, but now,” he glanced back to his reflection, “Magnus, I look really hot in your clothes,”

“Modest,” Magnus commented sarcastically, he quickly leaned up and pressed a kiss on Alec’s lips. He pulled back and smiled, “I’m going to go get some lunch, I’ll uh… See you later?”

“Can I come to yours again tonight?”

”You need to go home at some point Alec,” Magnus tutted, “how about you go home and I pick you up at seven?”

Alec pressed his lips together and then finally gave an awkward nod, “y-yeah, yeah, I’ll see you later then.”

Magnus gave him another wink before leaving him alone in the bathroom. Being secretive with it was difficult but Alec knew that could manage it if they tried hard enough. Alec moved into the far cubicle and closed the door behind him, he locked the door and sat down on top of the lid of the toilet. He just needed a short moment to be alone, to breathe. 

He went silent as he heard the bathroom door open, which was ridiculous because barely anybody came into this bathroom.

“Magnus you have to let me know what’s going on with you right now,” it was Ragnor Fell, he must have forced Magnus back into the bathroom, “you have a relationship going on, right?”

“What? No I just, I told you, I just met someone. Nothing has blossomed yet, but some day soon - maybe.”

Alec closed his eyes, he knew Magnus was lying - and he was good at it.

“Magnus,” Ragnor spoke softly, “I love you, you’re my best friend. Don’t lie to me.”

”I’m not.”

Ragnor tutted and stopped speaking, then another voice piped up.

“Tell me you guys heard about Alec Lightwood?”

Raphael Santiago, ladies and gentleman, even without Camille he didn’t want to drop the bitch exterior.

“What about him?” Ragnor asked curiously. 

“Raphael, I thought we dropped the petty bitching,” Magnus defended Alec quickly and Alec was happy to hear his voice. 

“This isn’t bitching, I’m concerned for the safety of our school,” Raphael sounded as though he was acting offended, “people are saying Alec’s turned to prostitution. Rumour has it some guy picked him up after the dance and paid him for sex.”

“That’s stupid,” Magnus hissed.

”Right? Who would pay Alec Lightwood for sex,” Raphael began to laugh.

“Stop, we’re not bitches, Raphael. We’re not under the command of some wicked bitch anymore.”

Alec smiled slightly as he heard Magnus’s protective words, he just wished that Raphael would actually pay attention to the words.

“Raphael please, we can’t turn into bullies.”

Alec felt a burst of bravery, he stood up and gripped onto the lock. He unlocked the door and pulled it open slowly, it reminded him of the day he had came face to face with Magnus - the day he just blacked out and almost forgot how to breathe.

He glared at Raphael, “I’m not a prostitute.”

Raphael looked to Ragnor and Magnus, actually seeming to be scared, “I uh…”

“But it’s a nice thought, that people would pay to fuck me. I’m guessing they wouldn’t do that for you,” he stormed out of the bathroom after seeing the offended face of Raphael Santiago.

Alec had somewhat succeeded. 

He headed straight to his locker, where Lydia and Jace were stood.

“Hey, uh sorry, I got caught up,” he scratched the back of his neck and he looked down at his two friends. 

Lydia shrugged, “it’s okay, hey you know you have to tell us about this mystery man of yours, right?”

“Right,” Alec faked a smile, “I’ll tell you all about the crazy good sex.”

“First of all, you just reacted to sex as ‘crazy good’, don’t do that,” Jace stepped in with a smile, “second of all, you had sex?”

“Yeah.”

“Who topped? He did, right?”

Alec shook his head, “no, if you really need to know. I got him to ride me.”

Lydia waved her hand, “wait can we not talk about sex.”

“You want to know all about him, well here you go, his dick is about this big,” Alec held his hands to mimic, “and it felt so good to have him riding me like that,” he glanced to Jace, “have you ever had someone ride your dick, because it’s good.”

“I’m gonna go,” Lydia awkwardly turned away, “sex talk is making me cringe.”

“But I didn’t even get to tell you how good it feels when his dick-”

“LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!” Lydia placed her hands on her ears and ran away from the conversation, literally ran away from it. 

Alec began to chuckle, “aw, I bet she’s going to be so cute and awkward when you guys have sex.”

Jace pulled a face, “I uh-”

Alec shrugged, “one day you guys will do it. Anyway, about my mystery man-”

“I’m gonna go find Lydia,” Jace quickly found a way out of the conversation and followed the route that Lydia took down the hallway. Alec was grinning, that was one way to get people to stop asking questions. 

* * * * *

“I can’t stop picturing Magnus and Alec fucking,” Lydia whispered when she knew nobody was near by, “we can’t talk to Alec about his man if he’s going to talk about sex. I have an active imagination.”

“Aw, Lyds,” Jace placed a hand on his girlfriend’s back, “think of something else.”

“I can’t.”

“Then let me take your mind off of it,” Jace shrugged, he leaned down and slowly met Lydia’s lips with his own. As soon as Lydia felt Jace’s lips, she felt safe. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and pulled back after a few moments.

”How about some cuddling tonight, yeah?”

“I would love to cuddle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so close to the end i might just not update it for a while because i like it too much


	24. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec struggles to face his mother after realising how happy his life could be.

Alec tensed up slightly as he walked back into the house with Izzy - he hadn’t been home since the dance. It wasn’t like he was going to get in trouble though, his parents really couldn’t care less. He pulled off his bag and dropped it in the hallway, he gave a quick smile to Izzy.

“I’m uh… Going to my boyfriend’s tonight.”

“Boo,” Izzy frowned, “when?”

“At like 7:30 I think, he’s coming to pick me up.”

“Can I meet him?”

“No!” Alec shook his head quickly, “n-no, no I don’t want…. I’m sorry I just don’t want people knowing who he is right now.”

“And how am I supposed to know he’s not a fifty year old pedophile?”

“You have to take my word for it,” Alec whispered, he placed a hand on Izzy’s back and smiled down at her, “I’m sorry Iz, but I just can’t tell you.”

“Fine,” Izzy pouted, “but if I find out he is fifty-”

“He’s not fifty!”

Alec rolled his eyes and glanced around the hall of their home, “where is Max? I feel like I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Because of his long stay at grandma’s? He’s here, knowing Maxxie - he’s out the back playing hide and seek with Hodge.”

“Hodge is here?”

Izzy nodded, “yeah,” she grabbed Alec’s hand and wandered through to the backyard with her brother, “hey mom!” She called through the house, “guess who’s here!”

“Oh tell me it’s that nice Wayland boy!”

Alec paused in his place, “oh great, Jace means more than I do. When did he ever come over here?”

“He and Lydia stayed over after the after party,” Izzy answered quietly, she led Alec to the small office room where their mother was sat at her desk, “wrong answer,” she held out her arms and presented Alec, “tada! Your favourite eighteen year old son is home!”

“I only have one eighteen year old son,” Maryse deadpanned to Izzy. Alec shuffled into the room and dropped any facial expression he had before.

“Yeah, I’m happy to see you too as well.”

“Drop the attitude Alec,” his mother glared at him, “where have you been?”

“At my boyfriend’s house,” Alec answered truthfully. After a moment, Maryse let out a cruel laugh.

“Right, want to try again? Maybe this time, being more honest?”

Alec scoffed, “wow, okay. Well, I was actually telling the truth so why don’t you try to actually believe what I say instead of just instantly shaking it off as a lie?”

“He does have a boyfriend, mom,” Izzy defended Alec, “anyway, he’s home now, didn’t you miss him?”

“Honey, I barely knew he was gone,” Maryse answered honestly. Alec realised that his mother had absolutely no cares for him whatsoever, sure he knew that before - but now anybody would have been able to see it. 

“Thanks for the reassurance,” Alec mumbled, he crossed his arms, “well, not that you care, but I’m going out again tonight.”

“Who’s paying you to do that?” Maryse rolled her eyes and turned away, “I guess you won’t be needing dinner then.”

“Actually, dinner might be nice.”

”Well your dad didn’t think you were going to be home so he hasn’t made you any, it’s either we don’t feed you or we don’t feed Hodge. And Hodge is our guest.” 

“Oh fantastic,” Alec turned to Izzy, “look I think I’m just going to call Ma-” he paused and dragged the mistake out, “-y, my boyfriend and ask if he can pick me up sooner. I don’t want to stay here.”

“Alec…”

“I think I might stay with him for a little while, he loves me more than my family ever have so-”

“You can’t just up and leave, what if you can’t stay with him?”

Alec rolled his eyes again, “Izzy, it’ll be okay - I’ll drift between his house and Lydia’s house. I’m sure they won’t mind, they won’t want me living in this shit hole.”

“I won’t have you talk about my house like that,” Maryse stood up from her chair and made her way across the room to Alec, “since when did you have such an attitude?”

“Since I realised how much I’m mistreated here,” he sighed, “just get out of my face,” he backed away from his mother and turned to the door, “I’m going to pack my bags.”

He left the room, not wanting to face her any more. He rushed up the stairs as he pulled out his phone, he opened up the previous messages that he had sent to Magnus and started a new text.

_Hey I need to come over now, can you please pick me up as soon as possible :/ xxx_

He pressed his lips together and waited for Magnus to respond once he got to his bedroom. It wasn’t too long until his phone buzzed.

_So soon? Someone’s impatient. Xx_

Alec shook his head as he grabbed an empty bag from underneath his bed.

_Please, I need you now xx_

He began throwing clothes into the bag, any clothes he could get his hand on.

_How bad is it? I’m getting to my car now xxxx_

Magnus was obviously concerned now, Alec tied up the bag and sat down on his bed before continuing to messages to Magnus. 

_I just hate my mom so much. I’ve been home for like five minutes and I can’t stand her anymore. I need to get out of here xxx_

He fell back onto his pillow and held back thoughts of his mother, instead he thought of Magnus.

_I’ll be there asap! Xxx_

* * * * *  
Magnus pulled up around the corner from Alec’s house so that he wouldn’t be seen by Izzy. He quickly sent Alec a text once he had stopped his car.

_I’m around the corner, figured you wouldn’t want me coming into view of the house. xxx_

It was barely twenty seconds before Alec had replied.

_Thank you, on my way xxx_

Magnus waited in the driver’s seat, he really hoped that nobody would walk by and spot him before Alec got to the car. Alec wanted a secret relationship, and so he got one. He spotted the boy rushing down the sidewalk with one bag on his back and another in his hand. He opened the passenger door and jumped into the seat.

”I hate her so much, so much, I just want to fucking… I don’t know, I just want to-”

Magnus quickly leaned across and pressed a kiss on Alec’s lips, stopping the boy dumbfounded.

“Don’t fret too much,” he whispered as he brushed Alec’s cheek gently, “so you want to stay with me tonight? That means you get to meet my mother.”

“I uh- actually, I want to stay longer, if I can.”

Magnus hesitated, he was unsure of the proposal - should he say yes and let Alec practically move in with him? Or be honest, saying that being together could make their little secret more difficult.

“Yes,” Magnus finally nodded, “yes, you can, but this means we have to be very careful if you don’t want to get found out.”

“Okay, thank you, thank you so much.”

Magnus glanced over to Alec and flashed him a bright smile, “you know, I think you’re beautiful Alec, don’t fret about your mother too much.”

Alec shrugged, “how can I not, she’s a complete monstrous bitch.”

Magnus frowned in response, he moved his hand down to Alec’s and held it, “we’ll focus your mind on something else?”

”More sex?” Alec raised his eyebrows in hope, Magnus’s responsive laugh only put Alec’s hopes back down again.

“Whilst the sex is good, we did it three times this weekend already and considering we only got together on Saturday - that’s saying something. I don’t want our relationship to revolve around our dicks.”

Alec chuckled and shuffled back on the seat awkwardly, “yeah, you’re right. But we can cuddle - right?”

”Of course we can,” Magnus tutted at the obvious question, “we can have some popcorn, watch a movie?”

”Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a few more chapters left of this story, I'm currently unsure but I think it might be three or four
> 
> NEXT TIME: Lydia and Jace play a game to find out a bit more about each other. Meanwhile, Alec and Magnus settle down to watch a movie and have a discussion on the 'realism' of Hollywood.


	25. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Jace share a 'get to know each other' session, as do Magnus and Alec.

Lydia kicked her foot against Jace to get his attention, the boy glanced up from his phone suddenly and grinned over to Lydia.

”Yes?”

“I’m bored, can we do something fun?”

“Like?”

Lydia shrugged, “I don’t know, I thought you were good with ideas.”

Jace tutted and shook his head, “alright, let’s watch a movie.”

Lydia shook her head, “no, something better.”

“Okay…”

“Can we play truth or dare, but just truths…”

”So you want to ask each other questions?”

Lydia nodded and shuffled closer to Jace, “question number one,” she began quickly, “if you weren’t dating me right now, who would you date?”

Jace tapped his chin, “uh… I’d try again with Meliorn I guess.”

“Aw,” Lydia gave him a quick smile. She placed a hand on Jace’s shoulder, “alright then, give me a question.”

“How many people have you kissed on the lips?”

Lydia thought for a moment before answering, “well if you had asked me before today it would have been one, but since you so lovingly put your lips against mine today, two.”

“I’m so proud to be your second kiss.”

“Okay,” Lydia began again, “how many times have you been in love?”

“One, but I’m working on two,” Jace answered honestly, he looked Lydia straight in the eyes as he answered, “now you, if you could date anyone at all from our school, other than me, who would it be?”

“Easy, Clary or Izzy, they’re beautiful.”

“Damn straight,” Jace held up his hand to hi-five Lydia.

”More like damn bi,” Lydia joked lamely, she slapped her hand against Jace’s and let out a loud laugh.

”You’re awful, that’s why I like you.”

Lydia wrapped her arms around Jace and thought carefully about her next question, “alright, what do you think of Magnus and Alec?”

“I don’t know what you’re on about,” Jace pretended to be clueless about the couple, “what about them?”

“Jace!”

“Alright, I think... I’m happy for them, when they decide to tell us, I’m going to let them know how cute they probably are. Okay now it’s your go. Lydia Branwell,” he spoke in a low tone and leaned close so that their faces were mere inches apart, “how often do your play with yourself?”

“I’d say at least once every two weeks on average I guess.” she let out a small laugh, “and you?”

“Recently, I’ve barely done it, but I used to go at it a good three times a week,” he quickly took the chance to press a kiss against Lydia’s lips, “so now it’s you again, Lydia. Are uh… Have you ever had sex?”

Lydia shook her head, “not yet, but one day you can change that.”

“Oh, so we’re going to have sex at some point?”

“Some point,” she nodded, “okay uh, I don’t know what other questions to ask.”

Jace wrapped his arms around Lydia and pulled her onto his lap, “let’s just get to the cuddling then?”

“Yeah,” Lydia placed her arms around Jace’s shoulders and grinned, “you’re so cute right now, well you’re usually quite cute.”

“Well thanks,” Jace chuckled, he pulled Lydia down to make sure that they could kiss again. This time it wasn’t short like their other kisses. Jace felt Lydia shuffle on his lap to get comfortable, after a moment she pulled back from the kiss and looked into Jace’s eyes. 

“How are we going to pretend we know nothing about Alec and Magnus? What if they keep it silent for months?”

“We forget about it,” Jace answered quietly, “come on Lydia, let’s focus on ourselves instead.”

“Good idea.”

* * * * *

Alec was cuddled up to Magnus’s side, he was gripping onto Magnus’s hands.

“You’re so comfortable,” he whispered, “really comfortable.”

“Thanks, I’ve been practising,” Magnus joked playfully, “I have to hand it to you Alec, you’re very talkative when you’re not busy with something else.”

“And by something else you mean your dick, right?”

Magnus let out a laugh, “well maybe, it did keep you somewhat quiet on Sunday. And it kept me somewhat entertained.”

“Somewhat? I’d say you were in euphoria,” Alec sat up suddenly and laughed, he mimicked Magnus’s moaning noises and received a hand clapped over his mouth.

”Be quiet, my mother will hear you.”

Alec grinned and pulled himself away from Magnus’s hand, “fine, I’ll be nice,” he moved up so he was straddling Magnus’s lap, “I know we said we’d just settle down and watch a movie but I think a little make out session never hurt anybody.”

“You were once so simple and innocent,” Magnus examined Alec’s face as he brushed some of his hair back.

“Stop, you’re make me feel guilty for wanting sex,” Alec whispered before leaning in for a quick kiss.

“I never said I didn’t like the change,” Magnus shrugged and tugged Alec the slightest bit closer, “it’s better than you being an awkward mess.”

Alec licked his lips in thought before leaning down and working his lips, tongue and teeth against Magnus’s neck. Magnus moved his hand down to the back pockets of Alec’s jeans, he closed his eyes as he let Alec make most of the moves. When Alec unbuttoned Magnus’s shirt, Magnus quickly batted his hand away. 

”I’m pretty sure we agreed to make out and nothing more tonight.”

Alec frowned, “yeah but, I just kind of want something-”

Magnus interrupted quickly, “something? We have something already honey, sex doesn’t need to define a relationship.”

Alec nodded slowly, “alright…”

Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders, “we’ve been dating for all of three days, people don’t know we’re dating, half the school think you’re involved in prostitution. I just want to have a sweet romantic moment with you.”

“I’m used to rumours,” Alec carelessly turned away, “it doesn’t faze me.”

“Perhaps not you, but I found it difficult to stand the rumours today. My boyfriend isn’t a prostitute.”

“I don’t care tha-”

“You’d rather have people think you’re a prostitute than have them know you’re dating me? Alright then…”

“Can we not argue, we just started dating,” Alec groaned, “how about we just watch a film and cuddle?”

“Ye-”

“Magnus!” 

Magnus glanced to his door when he heard his mother’s voice call him, he turned to Alec and gave him a brief smile, “I’ll go talk to her quickly. Just wait for me here.”

“Of course,” Alec nodded and watched Magnus leave the room. It wasn’t for long at all, in fact he was back in the room within a minute. 

“She just wanted to tell me that she’s going out, you know what that means?”

“Loud sex?” Alec joked with a playful grin, obviously joking.

”No,” Magnus made a ‘pfft’ sound and waved his hand, “it means we get to watch movies on the big TV.”

Alec cheered and jumped up from the bed, Magnus laughed as he welcomed the boy into his arms. They stood in a sweet embrace for a moment until Alec heard the front door closing behind Magnus’s mother, “come on now, let’s get the film started now, I’m impatient! Cuddles and popcorn are calling to me.”

* * * * *

Alec pointed to the screen as the main character in the movie looked at his best friend, “that’s the look. The look that let’s us know that he loves him, that he’s always loved him. It’s a look of pure innocence and love, it’s beautiful.”

“After our weekend of sex, I didn’t pin you as the soppy romantic type,” Magnus laughed, “I can’t even see you as the awkward loner now.”

“How come sex scenes are always so serious,” Alec changed the topic as he focused on the film again, “like is anyone’s first time actually that serious?”

“It’s definitely a contrast to your first time,” Magnus chuckled, “the fact that you laughed when you were having an orgasm says it all.”

“I was laughing because of what you said," Alec crossed his arms, "besides, I always pictured sex as being fun, so why shouldn’t it be?”

Magnus let out a laugh and leaned up against Alec, “you’re right, very right. Sex should be entertaining.”

Alec kissed Magnus’s cheek quickly, “although one day I think we should acually try to have some serious passionate sex, see if it’s actually any good.”

Magnus nodded “oh you are eager," he chuckled quietly, "maybe one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feeback by the way :) I know some people don't enjoy the dynamics of Magnus and Alec in this but I thought I'd have their relationship be different to the ones you usually see in fics.   
> NEXT TIME: Both Alec and Lydia say things they wish they hadn't.


	26. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Lydia say things that they definitely should not say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LAW AND ORDER DUN DUN NOISE*

Alec definitely didn’t expect the next day of school to end how it did. 

When the hallway was empty, Magnus stopped Alec from moving and glared up at him, “we need to talk, Alec.”

”Uh… Here? Can’t we wait until we get to yours?”

“Everyone seriously thinks you’re a prostitute, they’re talking about you constantly. Alec we need to tell people about us!”

“Magnus,” Alec shook his head, “you know I don’t want to, you’re wonderful but I just can’t have people know about my private life.”

“Oh, so you’d prefer for people to think you’re sleeping around for money? Alec people are going to judge you, you were just escaping the bullying-”

“Yeah but you were a total slut last year and nobody bullied you.”

Magnus silenced, he slowly blinked and then took one small step back from Alec, “excuse me?”

”I uh-”

“No, no. I’m a slut?”

“I said were.”

“Oh, because that makes it better!” Magnus crossed his arms, he refused to make eye contact with his boyfriend, instead he was far more interested in the floor, “you should probably stay at Lydia’s tonight.”

“Ma-”

“Please, stay with Lydia tonight,” Magnus excused himself from Alec and rushed down the hallway, disappearing around a corner as quickly as possible. 

Alec knew it was his fault, he shouldn’t have said that to Magnus, he shouldn’t have said anything like it. He wouldn’t fight Magnus’s words though, instead he pulled out his phone and called Lydia.

”Hey, where are you right now?”

“Outside the school waiting for Jace, we’re going on a date, why?”

“Well, I just… Can I join you? I know you’re going on a date but-”

“Of course you can,” Lydia answered quickly, “come outside, Jace will drive us to the coffee shop whenever he gets outside.”

After a quick ‘see you in a minute’, Alec ended the call and made his way outside. He had to try and focus on positives, like Lydia and Jace. 

* * * * *

Once they were sat down in the coffee shop, Alec focused on staring at the table. Jace and Lydia had started some conversation about Jace’s bad taste in music. Alec really wasn’t paying any attention. 

Until Jace snapped his fingers in front of him.

”Yo, buddy, what’s up with you today? I would have expected you to be all happy-go-lucky.”

“I think my boyfriend might break up with me.”

“Why would Magnus break up with you already?” Lydia blurted out in a shocked squeak. Alec glared at her, from the corner of his eye her saw Jace slowly turn his head to the girl.

“Smooth, Lydia,” Jace whispered. The girl covered her mouth, realising what she had said.

“You guys knew?” Alec scoffed, staring at the couple, “what? So Magnus did tell you? He promised he wouldn’t, huh, I guess I should break up with him then.”

“He didn’t tell us,” Lydia defended Magnus quickly.

“In fact, you technically did,” Jace pointed at the boy.

“Wh-what? No I didn’t, I definitely did not tell you,” Alec stood up from his seat, prepared to send a string of angry texts to Magnus.

“We were in the bathroom, on Saturday,” Jace admitted, after a moment of silence, Alec took his seat again, “we heard your conversation.”

Alec shuffled in his seat, “I uh… Oh.”

“Yeah,” Jace nodded, “and think - we didn’t say a single thing about it to you, because you didn’t want us to know. Well, that would seem more effective if you hadn’t been dating for three days before now, but still… We didn’t call you out on purpose.”

Alec pressed his lips together before dramatically falling forward on the table, “what do I do?”

“Well first the question is, what did you do?” Lydia placed a hand over Alec’s as she spoke.

”I called him a slut.”

Lydia pulled her hand back and Jace hissed, Alec glanced up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Jace then cleared his throat before speaking, “slut-shaming? Alec that’s not cool, at all.”

“I panicked. Should I have said it? No. Do I regret it? Yes.”

Lydia pulled a face and glanced away from Alec for a moment, she then looked back with a smile on his face, “well it’s a simple equation Alec, where did the slut thing even come from?”

“He was upset that I didn’t care that people think I was a prostitute, he said I preferred it over having people know I was with him. He said people would bully me again. So then I said that he wasn’t bullied when he was a slut.”

“You need to make it up to him big time,” Jace frowned, “you guys have been dating for like four days... You can’t break up already.”

“I have an idea,” Lydia gasped, making both of the boys jump suddenly.

“Do enlighten us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I don't think I was at all in the right mindset to be uploading this, as you can tell by the opening note and the fact that I called this chapter 'Oops' 
> 
> 2: THERE ARE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY AND IT MAKES ME SAD
> 
> NEXT TIME: Ragnor takes the Malec case to the 'court of love' and Simon confronts Raphael. (I'm not even kidding, that's how to sum up the next chapter)


	27. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's does his best to mend what he has broken.

Magnus made his way into the school, miserable thanks to that stupid comment Alec had made the previous day. He paused for a second when he saw Alec down the hallway, in the direct path he needed to take to get to his locker. Magnus turned away, not prepared to talk to Alec.

He was stopped, however, by Ragnor.

“Magnus Bane, it has come to my attention that you are a very decent man, a decent man who deserves a decent partner. A partner that may apologise for bad situations they put you through. We are gathered here today to put to trial your chemistry with one-”

Magnus hadn’t noticed that Ragnor had managed to make him walk backwards, towards the boy he was avoiding.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

Ragnor grabbed Magnus by the shoulders and spun him around. Magnus stared at the boy now stood in front of him, Alec’s hands were behind his back and he was giving a small subtle smile. 

“Magnus,” Alec began to speak in a formal manner, “if I may… I would like to apologise for the way I spoke to you yesterday. In fact I wish to do something that proves the feelings that I have for you.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “and what would that be? Fucking me again?”

Alec held out his hands, where he was holding a single rose - one which was exactly like the ones that had been handed out at the dance. The rose which was to be handed to the person you desired the most, how romantic. Of course when Magnus had offered Alec his rose, the rose ended up on the floor in a humiliating scene. It was entirely possible that it was the same rose, since they were plastic after all. Magnus's attention had been on the rose for a while, he hadn't noticed that Alec had been stuttering over the beginning of his sentence, he looked up when he heard Alec speak in a confident voice. 

“I - Alexander Gideon Lightwood - would like to publicly announce,” Alec began, he was speaking far louder than anybody had ever heard him speak and the majority of the corridor had turned to see what was going on, “that I am in a relationship with Magnus Bane. He’s my boyfriend.”

Magnus tried to hide a smile, but as he looked into Alec’s hazel eyes he couldn’t keep it back, “you’re going to have to try a bit harder than that honey,” he let out a quiet laugh as Alec jokingly dropped down onto one knee, “tell me why I should forgive you.”

“Don’t I deserve it,” Alec teased as he stood back onto his feet, “after the years of hell I endured.”

“I guess you do,” Magnus nodded and leaned up to press a quick kiss against Alec’s lips. Magnus glanced over to the side to see Raphael with his eyebrows raised, Magnus shrugged over to him as he linked one of his hands with Alec’s, “I’m very glad you changed your mind.”

“Jury!” Ragnor yelled, making the two boys jump, “what is your verdict?”

Magnus glanced over to the group that he hadn’t noticed before, Lydia, Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon and Cat. The group all began to whisper to each other before turning back with straight faces.

“We the jury,” Clary stepped forward to speak, “find the chemistry to be… Cute as fuck.”

“Please,” Raphael scoffed.

“Oh you’re just jealous,” Simon called out to Raphael.

Raphael turned to the boy and cocked his head, “excuse me?”

“I said you’re just jealous.”

“Jealous of what exactly?”

“Oh you know what you’re jealous of,” Simon responded, he turned to Clary and let out a small chuckle before walking away from the group. Prompting Raphael to follow him. 

* * * * *

Raphael knew he had been a dick, he knew that he hadn’t been fair when it came to Alec. Even when Camille was taken care of, he had continued to be cruel to Alec. He glanced over to Alec and Magnus who were holding each other’s hands, then he followed Simon through the hallway. The students were eager to see Magnus and Alec confessing their attraction, nobody questioned it a bit. Nobody except Raphael, and even he knew that he only reacted to keep up the tough exterior. 

Simon stopped in an emptier section of the hallway and turned to Raphael with his arms crossed. Raphael stopped a few feet away from him but Simon waved him closer. And closer. And closer. They were face to face and Raphael was certain that Simon was going to kiss him.

Raphael was wrong.

He felt the sting of a hand across his cheek, he placed his hand over his cheek and looked into Simon’s eyes, “what was that for?”

“For being a little bitch,” Simon shrugged, “honestly Raphael, it’s 2016, we’re basically adults now. You can’t be this kind of person.”

“You said I was jealous,” Raphael raised his eyebrows, “about what?”

“That you can’t confess your feelings for me.”

“Wh-what?”

“Oh come on Raphael, basically everyone knows you’ve had a thing for me since day one. I make you feel things and you can’t deny that,” he teased, “but the truth is, I’m not going to want you when you’re such a bitch.”

Raphael was about to protest but Simon placed a finger to Raphael’s lips.

“I like you too, by the way. But anytime I think you’re being a bitch I get to punish you,” he was grinning but the grin dropped when he realised what he had said, “wait, n-not in that kind of kinky way I meant like spraying you with water like you’re a cat.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t be a bitch,” Simon shrugged again, “come on Raphael, I know you like me. You can say it.”

Raphael battled with himself, he wanted to look at Simon but the floor was also very interesting in that moment. Simon was waiting for him to say something. 

After a short moment of silence, Raphael knew Simon was going to talk again so he jumped forward and pressed his lips against Simon’s. Raphael, as cold hearted as he probably was, felt warm and gooey as he finally kissed SImon. He felt as though he had been waiting centuries, if reincarnation existed then he probably had been. Simon’s hands were held up in the air in shock and Raphael knew that. He blindly reached out and grabbed the hands, moving them to his waist as they continued to kiss. When he eventually pulled back, Simon looked shocked, happy, but shocked.

“That was nice but it doesn’t make you any less of a bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so close to the end I literally just don't want to upload the last chapter like ever.  
> NEXT TIME: I'm not going to tell you what happens next time, it's an epilogue.


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month into their relationship, Alec and Magnus reflect on how their lives had been and how their lives could end up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is only a short chapter to end the story with, but it's hopefully short and sweet.

It had been a month since Magnus and Alec had given into each other’s longing. A month since they almost broke up straight away, luckily they hadn’t been close to breaking up again. Alec had ended up staying with Magnus for the majority of it, though sometimes he stayed at Lydia’s in order not to overwhelm Magnus with his presence. They were actually managing to be happy, something Alec didn’t think he would be. He had faced a world so dark that he was sure if he was ever given happiness, life would be so bright that he’d have to wear sunglasses. 

For Magnus, life had been mediocre. He had he highlight of being a popular kid, but he wasn’t just a popular kid. He was a bully. Now he wasn’t, he saw how cruel he had been in the past and he didn’t want to be like that again. The difference between the pair at the Junior Camping Trip and the pair now was ridiculous. 

They were enemies. Now they were boyfriends, cuddled up on Magnus’s sofa talking about Alec’s most recent conversation with his younger brother. It was hilarious, Max had been asking questions about Magnus but he was always confused by the answers.

As he finished talking, Alec glanced up to Magnus and looked him in the eyes.

“Wow,” Magnus whispered after a moment, “that’s the look. The look that let’s me know that you love me,” he repeated the words he remembered Alec using when they first watched a film together, “it’s a look of pure innocence and love, it’s beautiful.”

Alec blinked. He was silent for a short while before realising why Magnus was saying those exact words.

“Nice quoting,” he laughed, “I can’t believe you remember me saying that?”

“How could I not, it was literally the day before you called me a slut so I always thought about the positive comments you made rather than the bad ones.”

“I’m still so sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, I made your life hell, I did kind of deserve it.”

Alec shook his head, “I know we’ve been dating for a month now, but imagine our future. Imagine us being together like this when we’re like… thirty.”

“Hopefully married, maybe with a child or two,” Magnus hummed in agreement, “but in the mean time, we can have fun with just ourselves.”

“Good shout,” Alec whispered, he placed a quick kiss on Magnus’s lips, “I do love you, by the way.”

“I love you too,” Magnus grinned, he grabbed Alec’s hands with his own. 

If anyone had told past Magnus that he’d be dating Alec Lightwood, he would have laughed in their face. Purely because he was such a bitch. But now he had Alec in his arms, vowing that they could still be together when they’re thirty. 

Alec always thought his life was meant to be dark, but now everything was where it was meant to be it was good. Alec now knew that his life wasn’t meant to be dark, because his life was absolutely perfect and life would be that way from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for your kind comments, I'm glad you enjoyed this story. Make sure to keep an eye on other fics that I'll be posting soon! Thank you for the Kudos too.   
> If you're not already, follow me on tumblr, I'll post on there when I upload new stories: aelclightwood.tumblr.com


End file.
